Rising Star, New Formations, & Destruction
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: The gang is aged up about 1-2 years than on the show, more details inside! Currently in its 2nd season, as I'm reffering to it as. Disclaimer: I claim no ownership on any of the characters, songs, or the show in general, I'm just using them to move the story along.
1. S1 CH1: The Beggining

******My 2nd Austin & Ally fic. Kind of a sequel to my 1st, but w/ out the A & A sex, but no worries, there will be that in this.**

**It's gonna involve the following: the gang is 1-2 years older, Austin's music career is gonna sky rocket, there's gonna be crossovers from different shows (I'm already thinking up a few shows, but if you guys think of any, let me know, ps, I'm also gonna split those off into crossovers of their very own if I feel like it), Austin's gonna get together with Ally, so no worries there, I'm not gonna have anything that's all that mushy fantasy crap (meaning it's gonna be more realistic, & set in a universe more like ours than the Disney universe), there's gonna be story arcs if I can think any up, & whatever else I can think up...**

**Here we go...**

**Everybody was hanging out at the Sonic Boom (as per yoosh) when the news flashed a special report on the tv,**

"We're here now with Austin Moon, the youngest artist in the billboard top 100 chart," the reporter said.

"It's great to be here, Mr. Porter," Austin said, feeling welcomed there.

"Now Austin, your 1st full-length studio album is gonna be released in the next few weeks, what are the fans gonna be seeing on the album?"

"Well, the fans can be expecting original songs, brilliantly written by my musical partner, Ally Dawson, who I'm hoping will release an album all her own, cause she has been writing songs for herself, which aren't half bad. 2nd, I also did a few covers of some of my favorite people; Green Day, Jesse McCartney, and a few others."

"That's great, now you've been releasing videos of you performing the songs for almost 2 years now, what's different about these versions of these songs?"

"Well, they're full length songs, they're awesome, and they're just fun and energetic, so everyone will hopefully be singing and dancing, so I'm hoping to see the public's reaction to the stuff."

"That's just great, now tell me about your upcoming tour."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna be doing some local shows first to kick off the album launch, then I'm gonna go to NYC to play a few nights on a broadway stage, where I'll be performing with Green Day, I'm anxious to see how that's gonna go, then I'm gonna go to California to play some more gigs, I'm also trying to get booked in Canada, London, and many other places, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just stunning, well, you got it here 1st folks, I'm C. Porter, reporting for Fox News, we'll see you again at 5, til then, keep on keeping on," and with that, Ally turned the tv off.

**Cliffhanger ending, sorry guys, had to, but stay tuned...**

**Also, like my other story, you'll have to wait for the serious action, I'll let it be 5-7 chapters tops when they finally hook up.**

**PEACE...**


	2. S1 CH 2: The Gig & The Asking of the Out

**Ch. 2**

**Ok, 1 thing, thanks for the support people, I've been on a 3-5 month break, see my other Austin & Ally story, & you'll read why.**

**2. Well, read through to the end & I'll tell ya then.**

**On with the story...**

**Ally turned off the tv.**

"All right, your 1st interview as an established performer, with an album," Ally said, after turning to Austin.

"Yeah, dude. You got mad skills," Dez said, putting his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah, Austin, you worked hard, now you'll release a record, make tons of money, & other stuff, too," Ally added in.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really exited to go on this tour, meet & team up with other artists, & especially, make a ton of money!" Austin said, really exited.

Just then, Trish walked in, "Guess who got a job at the Apple store..." Trish said, as she usually does. "And guess who has a present for Austin's success," she said, handing him a card.

"Free Xbox points? You know how to make me happy, Trish," he said, hugging her.

"Kind of ironic, seeing as you work for Apple, but you bought something from Microsoft," Ally said.

"A little bit funny if you ask me," Austin replied. Then, they all laughed a bit.

They all did stuff until that night. Austin was doing shows to raise local awareness for his tour.

"Ok, everyone ready to rock!" he said, to be met by cheers. "Ok, hit it!"

**The music starts Austin's playing guitar & sings...**

**(It's at this time that you'd wanna start listening to the song if you do that & if you recognize it, also one of the best songs I've heard in a while, I could listen to it over & over again)**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week

Your month or even your year but

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

But she didn't tell you when the world

Has brought you down to your knees that

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me

Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with

Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

**(Instrumental solo)**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week

Your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

**The crowd applauded, Austin played a few more songs, then took a break.**

He went up to Ally, "Hey Ally."

"What's up?" Ally asked, looking up to him.

"Wanna go out this weekend to see The Avengers?"

"What, like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date."

"Sure," she said, after a minute.

"Great, I gotta get back out there for another set, but I'll see you when I'm done."

"Ok," she said, then he went back out there to finish his show.

**How was that? Tell me if you'd like to see that song again when he's on tour.**

**Oh, yeah, that thing I wanted to tell you guys...**

**I'm gonna include a whole bunch of crossovers with different shows, currently working on 1 right now. Don't wanna say too much, but here's a clue, it involves 4 smart guys & 1 blonde who lives across the hall from 2 of them.**

**Need another hint, ok, it currently airs on CBS.**

**Oh, & I'll have Austin give my opinion on Avengers [Hopefully gonna see it this weekend. 9This is as of before it came out)]**

**Well, that's enough for now, Peace!**


	3. S1 CH 3: The Movie

**Ch. 3**

**Back, again. Hope you guys like it, maybe you wanna read about bands that are gonna be performing with Austin on his tour? Plot lines, other stuff?**

**Leave a review/pm message telling me if you do.**

**Anyways... Back to the story...**

**Friday, 5/4/12**

**Austin pulled up in his Camaro in front of Ally's house. He walked up to the door & rang the doorbell. Ally came out, in a nice, beautiful outfit.**

"Hey, Austin," she said, looking at him, who of which, was staring at her beauty. "Austin? Hey," she said, snapping her fingers & waving her hand in his face a few times.

"Sorry," he said, snapping out of it. "I've just never seen you dressed like that before, it's literally breathtaking."

"Oh, thanks. Dad, I'll be home late, see ya later. Let's go," she said, walking to Austin's to his car, with him following.

**They drove to the movie theater.**

"Is this gonna be weird for you?" Ally asked Austin.

"Why would it be?" Austin asked.

"Well, it's just that we've never really gone out on a date before."

"Are you kidding me? We went to that monster movie flick a few years ago, we write songs alone in your practice room, & we hang out together every day. By my count, I've had more unofficial dates with you than every other guy you've officially dated in your life."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that. A bit weird, but I guess you're right."

"Yeah, now, where would you like to sit in the theater? Front, back, middle?"

"I guess middle to back."

"Ok," Austin said, & kept driving on.

**They got to the theater...**

"Alright, 2 to see the Avengers, that'll be $14," the cashier said.

"Ok, $14," Austin said, handing him the money.

"Here are your tickets," he said, handing them the tickets. "You guys enjoy the movie."

"Thanks," Ally said.

"Hey, aren't you Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, but keep it on the down low, I don't want anyone hearing that I'm here."

"Sure, man. Love your videos, man."

"Thanks a lot," Austin said, walking away with Ally's arm in his.

"Was that necessary?" Ally asked.

"Hey, when somebody recognizes you, ya gotta acknowledge them."

**With that, they got snacks, & went in to watch the movie.**

**A few hours later, they were walking to Austin's car...**

"So how'd you like the movie?" Austin asked.

"It was ok, how'd you like it?"

"It was AWESOME! I mean, the 1st movie that takes characters from 4 different series, & brings them all together. It's never been done before. It was also pretty funny when the Hulk just bashed Thor to the side after they beat those robots & when he just picked up Loki by his feet & started bashing him around like that, then walked away & said, 'Puny god,'" he said, making them both laugh.

"Yeah, those parts were funny, everyone in the theater laughed at those parts."

"Yeah, well, here we are," he said, unlocking his car as they walked to the doors.

"I must say, this car is pretty sweet," Ally said, as they got in.

"Yeah, I had some of the interior costomed, but it's like all the other 2012 Camaros. So do you wanna do something else, or do you wanna go home?" he turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

"Can we go to that cliff place that overlooks the city?"

"Sure, I know where it is."

**They started driving there.**

**After they got there, they just sat for a while, listening to music.**

"So, this car is pretty cool, what features does it have?" Ally started.

"Didn't figure you were the 'car specs' type."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh, well, If you really wanna know," he said, getting ready to point to the stuff he was telling her about. "Here, you've got the radio, now, the speakers are so good, the audio is as crystal clear as can be."

**Ally turned up the volume a bit.**

"And I think it's gonna be a long long time

Till touch down brings me round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh no no no I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

**She turned it back down a bit.**

"Just like the commercial."

"Yep. Now, this CD holder," he said, pointing to the thing in between them. "Is not just that, it also," he said, pushing it up, "A seat."

"Cool."

"Yep, had to pay extra for that, but I like it. Now, this button, converts it to a convertible. You wanna see it?"

"Nah, you'll have to show me some other time, it's kinda cold out."

"Yeah."

"So, this changes into a seat?" she said, sliding the cd holder up to make the seat.

**They moved closer to each other. Austin wrapped his arm around Ally. "You Rock My World" came on the radio. They looked at each other, started to lean in, but backed away at the last second. They got back to their 1st seats, thinking about what was going to happen.**

Austin coughed, "So, that was interesting."

"Yeah, sorry. I just think we knew we were going a little too far for the 1st date."

_What am I doing, I want him_, she thought.

"Yeah, me too."

_What's wrong with me, she wanted me as much as I wanted her_, he thought.

"So, should we start heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah, take me home," she said, regretting not going further.

**Austin drove her home.**

They got to her house, she got out.

"Hey, I'll see you at the store tomorrow," he said, with a wave.

"Yeah, see you then," she said, returning the wave.

He drove off & she went into her house.

Meanwhile, in a car parked across the street, a mysterious stranger watched as Austin drove off & Ally went into her house.

"Damn you, Austin Moon. Steal my girl. I'll show you," he turned the key into the ignition, the light turns on, revealing Dallas.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**The light turns off, & he drives off.**

**What's up people? Sorry I posted way after when I promised. I just couldn't think of a way to end this right away, & I just kept forgetting to get back to it, & I've been trying to keep my gpa at a calm level in school. I'll update soon, I'm planning 3-4 chapters in the next 3 weeks, or so. Don't hold me to that entirely.**

**Let me know if you guys wanna see any details, or plot lines, like how Dallas is gonna act on his jealousy, hmm?**

**Alright, take care, everyone.**

**PEACE!**


	4. S1 Ch 4: 2nd Date Plans

**Ch. 4**

**Ok, this wasn't the original chapter 4, but it seemed right to me in this chronological order of chapters.**

**Basically, it's kinda a second date for Austin & Ally.**

**This is just gonna be a quick few chapters, so bear with me.**

** Sorry it's late, I've been waiting for inspiration. ****I've now got some inspiration for writing it****, some of you guys might get it.**

**Onward...**

**Austin walked into the store, carrying a flier from his school.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Austin," she said turning around. "What's up?"

"I just saw this flier for my school this Saturday. It's a decades dance," he says, lying the flier on the counter to read.

"Looks fun," Ally said, reading the description.

"Yeah, apparently every half hour to an hour, the decades change for 3 hours. Starting at 8, ending at 11. I've kinda signed up to be part DJ & performer for a few songs I think would make the dance better."

"Cool."

"Wanna go?"

"Sure, should make a great 2nd date."

"Yeah, great. Pick out a great outfit & make sure it's something that goes with every decade, I'll be wearing a leather jacket, cause that's never gone out of style."

"Great, you'll deffinately be dressed appropriate for it."

"Yeah, any requests for songs when I'll be up there, I'll only be up on stage for the songs I'll be playing then I'll be able to hang with you."

"Ok, I do have one song, 'What Makes You Beautiful'."

"Alright, I'll make sure to play it, pick you up at 7:30," with that, he walked out to make a setlist & get ready for the dance.

**Ok, guys, that's it, sorry it's too short.**

**PEACE...**


	5. S1 CH 5: The 50s

**The 50's**

**Hey, everyone following this story, sorry this is late. I wrote it on my iPod Touch, then lost it before I could put it on here, which hindered my plans for new chapters but I found it, wouldn't ya know, it was in my chair. **

**Anyway, here it is...**

**Austin went to pick Ally up at her house that evening.**

**He got out of his car, wearing a black leather jacket, a white button-up shirt with a pink tie, black jeans, & a pair of van sneakers. His hair slicked back with hair gel like a greeser in the 50s (Fonz, Danny Zucko, people like that).**

**When he got to the door, he rang the doorbell. Ally came out a moment later, wearing a red dress, which made her look great.**

"Hey, Austin," Ally said after opening the door. Austin was awe struck by her beauty. "Austin?" she said, snapping her fingers in his face, then he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. You just look so... great."

"Thanks, you look like a blend of all decades."

"Yeah, well," he said, turning his head slightly to the left & shrugging a little.

"Listen, my dad's at an occordion convention, so I don't have to be back at any specific time tonight."

"Oh, great."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna try nothing. Let's go, I've gotta be at the school in time to introduce the music."

"Ok, let's go."

**So, they walked to Austin's car & got in. Austin started the car & started driving. An old car started following them, a little too close. Austin looked in his rear-view mirror, then back through the back window. The driver noticed & backed off a little to a few car spaces back.**

"What? What is it?" Ally asked.

"I saw that car getting to close. I thought that guy was following us, weird."

"Yeah. Hey, this car is awesome."

"Yeah, maybe I'll let ya take it for a spin sometime."

"I'll take you up on that."

"Alright," he looks in the mirror again. "Man, this guy just won't quit," he said, looking back & seeing the guy speed up again.

"Just ignore him & keep driving."

"Alright, but I don't trust it. That's my philosophy for trust in this universe: don't trust anything fully, unless you know you can."

"Words to live by."

"Yeah," he said, then kept driving until they got to the school.

**They parked in the school parking lot, then got out of the car.**

"I'm just saying, I didn't like the feeling I was getting from the car behind us," Austin said, then closed the door.

"Yeah, whatever. At least it's far away from us by now," Ally responded.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, Ally put her arm through the bow shaped arm Austin extended.

**They walked to the school entrance, unaware of who was behind them, following them into the school, down to the gym with a stage.**

Austin lead Ally to the gym, then lead her to a table, "Listen, I've gotta do a quick sound check, with the band, that's why we got here early, so could you sit here, while I do it?"

"Sure, go get ready, then we'll be together for the dance."

"Alright, & I've got someone to play that song you picked."

"Really? Who?"

"Just a sec," he said, then went behind the stage. "Alright, is Dave here yet?" he asked around.

"Hey, Austin," Dave Days said, then they shook hands, then went closer a bit & patted each other's backs.

"Hey, man. Thanks for helping me out."

"No prob for a fellow YouTube star."

"Yep, now we gotta do a sound check out on stage."

"Oh, yeah. Let's do it."

**They went out on stage to do the sound check.**

"Ally, this is who's gonna sing your song pick, Dave Days!" Dave waved to Ally, a little awkwardly. To which Ally waved back.

Dave laughed a little, then went over to talk to Austin in a private convo. "Ha ha, what do you mean by 'song pick'?"

"Come on, I flew you out here, I'm giving you 40 bucks for helping out with the music for the dance, do me a solid."

"Alright, but you owe me a solid."

"Of course, man, that's how solids work."

**Then, they picked up their guitars & tuned them. They did a mic check.**

"Alright. Check, check. 1, 2. Check, check. 1, 2," they said into their mics.

"Alright, Austin. Which song should we use to do the sound check with?" Dave asked, both of them standing at their mics.

"Well, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"You ever see the 'Wayne's World' sketch on SNL?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's do Aerosmith's version of the theme song."

"Alright, let's do it"

"All right, here we go"

"One, two, a-one two three"

**(Both)**

Wayne's World, Wayne's World

It's party time, it's excellent

Wayne's World, Wayne's World

It's party time, it's excellent

**(Austin)**

Chicks go mental when we go down the street

It's Wayne and Garth when they want to meet

Yeah, we're in the basement playin' with our toys

And if you do not like it, you're a spinchter boy

**(Both)**

Wayne's World, Waynes World

It's party time, it's excellent

Wayne's World, Wayne's World

It's party time, it's excellent

**(Austin)**

Whoo!

**(Instrumental solo into the end)**

**They finished the song, Ally was clapping to show how good they were.**

"Alright, we're gonna take a short break, so don't nobody go nowhere." Austin said, to where Dave laughed a little bit.

**He went to where Ally was sitting.**

"Hey, so, how was it?" he asked Ally.

"Not bad, what did Dave say before you started playing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just if we were good to go."

"Ah, so what are we going to do 'til the others get here?"

"Just hang out, I guess. Listen, I gotta set up some more stuff: the DJ's station for when I'm not on stage, Dez's cameras, so we can upload them to the site, & audio recording aquipment, so we can release the music on iTunes."

"Ok, don't take too long."

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take that long," Austin said, then walked to where he needed to set things up.

**Just as they were talking, someone entered the back entrance of the gym.**

"You wanna move in now, man?" said one of the 4 guys.

"Nah, not now, let him have his fun, cause it's not gonna last all night," with that, they stayed out of everybody's line of sight as well as they could.

**30 minutes later...**

"Alright, I'm hoping you guys are having a good time so far. Am I right!?" Austin came out on stage & announced, to which the crowd answered with an overwhelming 'Yes!'

"Alright, how about we give a big hand to Dave Days, who's my cohost for the evening, huh?" Everyone then applauded for Dave, who'd been DJ-ing the dance for the first 15-20 minutes.

Austin picked up his red guitar. "Alright, I'm gonna play an oldie, but a goodie. Alright, guys it's the 1st song in the setlist I made for songs I'm gonna play, 'Johnny B. Goode'," he said, to which his band shook their heads signaling they knew what he was talking about. "Alright, hit it.!" he exclaimed, then played the opening guitar riffs.

**He started singing...**

Way down Louisiana close to New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode

He never ever learned to read or write so well

But he could play the guitar just like ringing a bell

Go go, go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go, go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go, Johnny B. Goode

He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sack

And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track

Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade

Stroming to the rhythm that the drivers made

People passing by would stop and say

Oh my, that little country boy could play

Go go, go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go, go Johnny go go

Go Johnny go go, Johnny B. Goode

His mother told him someday he would be a man

And he would be the leader of a big old band

Many people coming from miles around

To hear him play his music when the sun go down

Maybe someday your name would be in lights

Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight

Go go, go go Johnny go

Go go Johnny go, go go Johnny go

Go go Johnny go, Johnny B. Goode

**He finished the song with applause from the audience. He then proceeded to play other songs throughout the next few hours, to which the decades advanced to the early 2000's.**

**For future & current reference, any internet, or other celebrities I use in my story, are meant to be homages to them. Also, any song I use is meant to explain, or move the story along, also, they may be out of character than their real personalities, but it's all in good fun. I don't claim ownership on any of the songs I use, I just use them for the reason stated above!**

**PEACE...**


	6. S1 CH 6: The 2010s

**2010's**

**10:30 pm**

**Just before you guys read, sorry if you hate the way I made some of the characters different, some of the inspiration came from Back to the Future.  
**

**Austin got back up to the stage to start the music for the 2010's. He got his guitar & went up to the mic to give the introduction for the songs.**

"Alright, I'm gonna start off with a new song from Green Day. It's gonna be on their new album, ¡Uno! I know the lyrics & guitar cords cause when I was recording some songs for my new album, I asked them if I could cover a song of theirs, they told me I could cover a new song of theirs, & they mailed me the lyric sheet, the instrument's sheet music & the basic rhythm for the song after they recorded it.

Alright, get ready, guys," he said to his band.

**(You guys might wanna start listening to the song for full effect)**

**He starts playing the guitar.**

Oh Love

Oh love

Won't you rain on me tonight

Oh life

Oh life

Please don't pass me by

Don't stop

Don't stop

Don't stop when the red lights flash

Oh ride

Free ride

Won't you take me close to you

**(Other instruments enter)**

Far away

far away

waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away

far away

waste away tonight

tonight my heart's on the loose

**(Short instrumental)**

Oh lights

and action

I just can't be satisfied

Oh losers

and choosers

Won't you please hold on my life

Oh hours

and hours

like the dog years of the day

Old story

Same old story

Won't you see the light of day

**(Dave joins in, replaces the guy playing bass, & starts playing)**

Far away

Far away

waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away

Far away

Waste away tonight

tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling

Talk my way out of control

Talk myself out of falling in love

Fall in love with you

**(instrumental solo)**

Oh Love

Oh Love

Won't your rain on me tonight

Oh ride

Free ride

Won't you take me close to you

Far away

Far away

waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away

Far away

Waste away tonight

tonight my heart's on the loose **(x3)**

**(Dave goes back stage, again)**

**They finished playing & everyone cheered. Austin takes the mic in his hand.**

"Thanks, everyone. Now, I don't think anyone sings this song better than this guy, everyone help welcome back to the stage, Dave Days!" everyone cheered as Dave emerged from Austin's right.

"Ok, what am I singing?" he asks, some people laughed.

"Oh, you know, it's a cover of a song you appeared in another cover with Alex Goot, briefly," he hands Dave's guitar to him, "Let's hear it for Dave Days singing 'What Makes You Beautiful'!" everyone cheered more, Austin put the mic back on the stand, & exits stage left.

"Alright," Dave starts. Austin emerges from the right stage door & walks over to Ally, who was waiting for him at the table. "Okay, guys, this is gonna be a little fast paced here."

**(You're gonna wanna listen to Dave Days' version of the song)**

**He starts playing the song the way he recorded it.**

You're insecure

**(Some people clapped to the rhythm)**

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make-up,

(No)

To cover up,

(Oh)

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know,

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right,

I put it into this song

I don't know why,

(No)

You're being shy,

(Oh)

And turn away when I look in your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know,

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na** [x2]**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'd understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know,

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

**Everyone cheered again as the song finished.**

"Alright, well, I'm gonna take a break, so let's let the DJ keep you guys entertained. Hit it, man," then the DJ started playing more music.

"Hey, Ally, wanna dance?" Austin asked Ally.

"Sure," she answered, then they made their way to the dance floor, & started dancing.

**(Sorry if I wasn't more descriptive there)**

A few minutes later, in the back of the room, "K, guys," Dallas said, looking at Austin & Ally dance. "Let's do it," he said to his 2 friends, putting down a cup of obviously slightly spiked punch & they made their ways to them.

**Austin was just minding his own business, when Dallas grabbed his jacket collar & pulled him to face him. The music continued as only a few people noticed.**

"Dallas?" Austin said, puzzled.

"Yes, me. You probably figured you wouldn't see me at all, didn't you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because, you stole my girl right from under me!"

Austin could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Dallas, have you been drinking?" he said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Maybe, don't change the subtext," Austin looked toward Ally, a little worried. "Now, she's my girl, & I want you to lay off her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Dallas," Ally chimed in. "I broke up with you, get over it. You tried to push me to do something I wasn't ready for & I distanced myself as much as I could from you."

"Shut up, whore! This is between your boyfriend & this douche!" he said, pointing to him then Austin. Dallas' voice carried a bit, so the crowd heard & crowded around them, then the music stopped.

"Dallas, Austin's my boyfriend. Now, back off!" she said, trying to separate the two of them. Dallas retaliated by pushing her away with his arm.

"Hey, don't mess with my girl!" Austin yelled, then kicked Dallas in the nuts.

Dallas screamed in pain, letting go of Austin & covering his balls with his hands.

Austin went over to Ally, while a few teachers went to apprehend Dallas before he could recover, "You ok?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered, getting up & dusting herself off a bit.

**Then, Dallas mustered the little strength he had left, hobbled over to Austin, turned him around & punched him in the nose, before collapsing on to the floor. Austin fell to the ground, covering his nose.**

**'Beat it' began playing in the background of the commotion. Austin blacked out from the blow to the head. He awoke several minutes later on a bed in the nurse's office. Ally went over to him as she noticed his eyes were open.**

"You ok?" she asked.

"Oh, man, what happened?"

"Dallas punched you in the nose, then you passed out," she said, picking up a tissue for him to wipe some blood from under his nose, which he took & did.

"Where's Dallas?"

"One of the teachers called police, he's waiting to be picked up."

"Geez, he shouldn't've been here. He doesn't even go to school here," he said. Ally looked at him, but said nothing.

"Should we get headed home?" Austin asked.

"Sure," Ally said, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Where'd you get those?"

"They were in your pocket. Face it, you're in no condition to drive."

"Yeah, fine. I won't argue with ya this time."

"Ok, come on," Ally said, taking his hand, & helped him get up & walk to the car. On the way out, Ally put Austin's arm around her shoulders to help him stand & walk. They passed the main office, Austin noticed Dallas next to some police officers. He shot him a glance, to which Austin returned as he & Ally walked passed him to the door closest to the place Austin parked the car.

They made their way to Austin's car. "Listen, just because you get to drive my car this time, doesn't mean you get a free pass to drive it every other," he said, remembering the promise he made earlier that night.

"I know, don't worry," Ally said, remembering too, while opening the passenger door & helping Austin get in. Ally got in the driver's side, started the car, put it in drive (as they were parked near a sidewalk with no car in front of them), & drove off.

**Hey guys, so, can I deliver a heartfelt & action packed story chapter, or can't I? Sorry I made Dallas an antagonist, it's the only thing I can think of to incorporate him into the history of the show & sorry to the dude who plays Dallas if he read this, which I doubt, but I just had to put it in here & to Dave Days & Green Day, any famous people/characters I use in my stories, I'm just trying to pay a little tribute to people I find admirable, plus I'm sort of, probably, making them different versions of who they are for this universe I've created here.**

**Just for reference, I wrote this before I finished writing the previous chapter, so I had to form that chapter to fit this one.  
**

**Order Green Day's new album ¡Uno! today on iTunes!**

**There's some free advertising for them.**

**PEACE...**


	7. S1 CH 7: The Drive to Austin's House

**Ch 7**

**Ally was driving Austin home in his Camaro.**

**All was quiet on the drive. Well... except for the radio, which was playing Austin's song "Illusion"...**

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear

I'm coming right back so stay right here

Ain't no second guess girl

Here's a lesson, girl

But I'm just an illusion

"Hey, Ally, can you turn the radio off? I've kinda got a concussion/turning into a migraine thing a little here & I need it to be quiet," Austin said.

"Sure, here," she said, turning the radio down to just a barely audible volume.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Yeah, what happened with you guys to where he'd get drunk & do something like that?"

"I don't know if ya wanna hear it."

"I do, trust me."

"Well, it all happened a few months ago..."

**(Flashback)**

**Ally approaches the cell phone cart where Dallas was working.**

"Hey, Dallas," Ally said to him.

"Hey, Ally, what's up?" Dallas replied.

"Oh, not much, I was just minding the store, when I thought, 'Why not say hi to Dallas,' so here I am."

"Alright."

"Anyways, there's this movie I wanna see & I don't have anyone to see it with. Wanna go?"

"Your asking me out?"

"I think I just did."

"Wow, sure, why not?"

"Great, so I'll see you Friday, 7:00, after my dad closes the store?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, see ya later," then she walked back to the store.

**(Ally's voice comes in narrating over fashbacks, while talking to Austin)**

"It was set in motion, I asked him out & we went to see the new Muppets movie, but a few weeks after we started dating, he started changing. Like, he was texting me pretty much every single second of the day to track my every move."

"I remember that," Austin chimed in. "It was getting to be so that we couldn't get much work done on any new songs during our sessions. Every 5 minutes, your phone would chime, with him asking what you were doing, where you were, & other stuff like that. I swear, it's like he had OCD mixed with amnesia, like Dori from 'Finding Nemo'."

"Yeah, but that wasn't as bad as what happened over the following weeks."

**(More flashbacks happen of every different occurrence, Ally's narrating still)**

"What happened next, was that we'd go out somewhere & he'd ask me about what I was doing when I was writing songs with you. It'd be, 'What did you do when you were hanging out with Austin?', 'You don't have feelings for him, right?', & the worst he said, 'Are you cheating on me with him?' And I'd give him a straight answer, I'd tell him, 'No' & 'We were just working on material for him to sing' & stuff like that. It got to the point where he told me to prove my love to him by telling me too well..." Ally paused, feeling uncomfortable with what she was remembering, since she was trying to repress the moment in her brain as best she could, by just pushing it out & trying just to forget it all around, but remembering it again in this much detail, made her want to throw up, for how disgusting she thought the ordeal was.

"What? What did he want you to do Ally? Come on, I'm your boyfriend now, if you can't tell me about some of the baddest parts of your life, who can you share them with?"

"Ok, your right, I can tell you anything. It's just that it makes me uncomfortable & when I get uncomfortable, I start rambling on & on so I can avoid..."

"Ally, just spit it out, it's just me here, & I'm not going to tell anyone." Austin interrupted as she was starting to ramble on.

"Right, here goes, he wanted me to prove my love by having intercourse with him & I wouldn't, so I broke up with him right then & there."

"I had a feeling that's what you'd say. That's the wrong way to go about it. I mean, I'm a guy & I know that sex has to be consensual. It's not enough if a girl does it with a guy just to prove that she's faithful to him, they both have to be ready, sure it's what they want, sane," he smiles at her, & she laughs a little, thinking it was a little funny. "& most of all, ok with what might happen after it."

"Thanks Austin, god, why can't there be more guys be like you?" she asked, not believing what he just said.

"I wouldn't be special," he answered, in a joking manner.

"Ya got that right," she said, agreeing with him. "I gotta say, you're being really great with this."

"Yeah, I just have at least a basic understanding of how relationships should go, but compared to that guy, I'm pretty sure anyone else has a better understanding of that, too."

"Yeah. Ya know what? I don't know if I deserve you, you're a real gentleman to me."

"I try," he said, some what self-centeredly. "I'm not sure you're right about not deserving me, though. You had that jerk as a boyfriend for like half a year, you definitely deserve someone like me for putting up with that guy," Austin said, assuring Ally that her suspicions aren't correct. "Especially when he gets so fucking drunk, he suddenly develops some type of Alzheimer's & sucker punches me in the face," he continued, under his breath.

Ally heard him, but said nothing. She just kept driving. Every time Austin started to nod off, she'd wake him back up by talking to him, because you're not supposed to let a person with a concussion sleep, until it passes.

About 20 mins later, they pulled into Austin's driveway. Austin pressed a button on a box & the garage door opened, to reveal no other car, except for a truck, so his mom wasn't home.

Ally pulled into the garage. "I see only your dad's truck is here," she said.

"Yeah, she's in New York settling a court case," he closes the garage door.

**(Ok, so in this universe, Austin's mom is a successful lawyer & only his dad was a mattress salesman, FYI)**

"Oh... K. She just leaves you home by yourself?" she says, while they're getting out of the car &

"Yeah, she figures since I'm almost 17, she can leave me home alone. Since dad died, she's been doing that a lot really. Whenever she doesn't have nights off, she goes out with her friends, only to come home at 10 o'clock, or later on most of them, making me worry about when she's gonna come home. I mean, it hasn't even been a year yet. I think there should be a principle here," he says as they go into his kitchen & he gets an ice pack & puts it against his head. "Ah, that's better. So, anyways, the principle, I think that out of respect, if you we're married & your loved one dies, you should wait a standard of at least 3-4 months before you start dating again & if you have kids, either wait at least a year, or until your kids are grown & out of the house until you start dating again. If you wanna get married though, wait like a year and a half to 2 years before doing that at least. It's just out of respect, but that's how I think it should go."

"You raise some good points, Austin," Ally starts. "You talk like the guys on Seinfeld a bit, you know, you go deeper into topics in discussions than most other people & your not afraid to speak your mind."

"Yeah, I like being outspoken like that. It makes me feel like me," he said, putting the ice bag in the freezer.

"How's your head?"

"Not so great, it's not really a concussion any more, it's more like a debilitating migraine & migraines are the worst form of headaches. Can you hand me a glass of water & some tylonal?" he asked her & she got them for him. "Thanks," he said, then put the pills in his mouth & took a drink to swallow them. "Migraines are literally the worst form of headache. They're the only form of headache I get. You wanna know how you can tell you're getting one?" he said, ready to give the answer. "You can tell you're getting one if you see these like things in your eyes, like ripples if you throw a rock in water, ripples in the are, mixed with static that you see on a tv when it's not working right."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, the tylonal should help when he'll freezes over, but I should be good after some sleep."

"But what about me?"

"You can't drive my car home, I'm gonna need it tomorrow. Why don't you make yourself comfy in either the living room, or the guest room & I'll go sleep in my room," he said, starting up the stairs, but quickly loses his balance, causing Ally to catch him as he's falling.

"How about I do that after I help you up to your room?"

**Austin couldn't & wouldn't argue with her. Ally put his arm over her shoulders & helped him up the stairs...**

**Oh, a cliffhanger! Sorry for that you guys, but the chapter was getting too long to continue in a 1 parter...  
**

**Thanks to the 'guest,' who pointed out the error in the lyrics, I get my lyrics from online sources, some aren't as reliable as others, the 1 I got when I typed this chapter the 1st time, is 1 of those...**

**Alright you guys, stay tuned!**

**PEACE...**


	8. S1 CH 8: It Finally Happened

**Ch. 8**

**From before I re-edited those, this & the rest of the chapters I felt I could improve a little: Ok, just wanna address a few people if they're reading this by name from the reviews;**

**Guest 1 ch 7: I got the lyrics from online, so I didn't write them myself & I might fix them.**

**Guest 2 ch 7: Right here.**

**Guest 3 ch 7: I like to sign off like that because I wanna have a trademark of my work & I thought "PEACE..." was a good word to use.**

**Raws-and-Lawa Lunch ch. 5: I won't just quit on this story, I'm gonna see it through to the end, whenever that may be.**

**After I re-edited this: So, anyways, here we go...**

**Ally was helping Austin up the stairs. They got to the top, then made their way towards his room. Ally opened the door, they walked inside, Austin sat on the edge of his bed & took his shoes, socks, & Ally helped him with his shirt.**

"Look at me, I've finally have a girl in your room & it's not been a very good night," Austin said, thinking out loud. He looked at Ally, who was smiling, "Did I just say that out loud?"

She sat down next to him, moving the hair out of his eyes. "Yes, but I think it's cute you can still think like that under the circumstances."

"Yeah, I just..." he don't finish, as Ally started kissing him.

**She put her arms around his neck, as they proceeded to tongue wrestle & re-kiss, multiple times. They fell back on Austin's bed, not breaking the kiss, Ally on top.**

**Austin put his hands on her back, while Ally began unbuttoning & unzipping his pants, then Austin helped her get her "Pink Ladies" jacket off, then pushed her dress straps down. Ally stood up & let her dress fall to the floor, then Austin helped her with her panties. She then pushed his pants down, noticing the snake in his boxers. She then closed her eyes, then pulled down his boxers. She waited a few seconds, then opened them slowly, to see what she didn't believe at first.**

"Oh. My. God. Look at what you've got here. How big is it?" she asked, hysterical with questions in awe at her sight.

"I'm not sure. I've never measured, but if I had to guess, I'd say as big as this," then he pulled out his Doctor Who 11th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. "Just for an estimate."

"Can I touch it?" She asked. He nodded, then she grasped him in her hand. "Wow, so hard already."

"Well, with the sight I have in front of me, wouldn't you be if the situation were reversed?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, looking at herself.

**She then started to move her hand up & down, slowly, feeling him in her hand. Her mouth began to water a little. She couldn't take it anymore, so she lowered her head to his, then used her tongue and swirled it all around it. She then took him in her mouth a few inches, until she started to choke a little, then she backed up a bit, then started to slide down, then up several times, then she looked at his face. She got off him for a second once she saw he was staring.**

"Having fun watching?" she asked, with a little smirk.

"A hot chick is sucking my dick, why wouldn't I? And there's not anything else as hot going on around me to distract me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"What I mean is, I love you & watching you do that."

"Aw, thanks," she said, then went back down.

**She started slowly, but then went faster as she went on. She got to where she was having her mouth on the top part, while fastly jerking him with her hand, waiting for him to cum. She continued, as Austin moaned while she was pleasuring him, being encouraged by his moans, witch were getting louder.**

"Ally, I'm gonna blow!" Austin said, after another moment.

**She kept jerking until he came, it was so much, that she quickly moved off, to which it flowed up in the air, covering Ally in the face & spraying all over everywhere else.**

"That was big," she said, after swallowing what was in her mouth, then wiped herself off with his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry. I've got a big dick, so I have big orgasms sometimes."

"I can imagine. Now, you ready for the next step?"

"Sure, but we don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Now, I want to, but is it gonna hurt?"

"Most likely, but I have an idea of how to make it less intense. Come here, & let me do it."

"Ok, this isn't gonna hurt, is it?"

"Personally, I wouldn't know. I have a penis here."

"Then, how do you know it's gonna work?"

"I've watched some videos in my nights home alone every now & again. Now, come here & trust me, I wouldn't be attempting this if I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Alright, I trust you," she said, then went to his face, where he started kissing her.

**His hands on her back, he began to go lower. He stopped at her tight ass. He slapped it, then squeezed it a bit to feel how it was. She was startled a bit, but got used to it after she realized he was only doing what he said he was going to do. He then stuck his pointer finger in her pussy, going in & out, as she was getting used to the barely known feeling. He continued to go deeper & added another finger after a few moments, as she was getting wetter with each push & pull in & out. Austin could feel himself getting harder & bigger once more. His dick was up again, so he took it with his hand & started rubbing it against her area he just vacated with his fingers. She was moaning a bit, as he rubbed her fast & hard.**

**She couldn't take it anymore, so she went up to the tip of his rod & went down on it, stopping every several inches & waiting several seconds each, until she was good to go down again. She did & repeated this step until she was all the way down. Once she was, she realized that they forgot something important.**

"Um, I think we forgot something kinda important," she said, after the realization.

"Really, what?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

"You know, ya big goof, a condom."

"Oh, right. I have one in my wallet, in my pants, on the floor."

"Yeah, I'll get it," she said getting off him & handing him the wallet, after getting it out of his pocket.

**He got it out of the secret compartment of his wallet. He then opened the wrapper, then put it over himself, then Ally got on top of him again & started kissing him again. She lined up with his dick again & started going down again, still adjusting to his size. She got all the way down, then stopped a few seconds.**

"You ok?" Austin asked, concerned.

"I'm just adjusting to how big you are. The stuff that you were doing before helped, it didn't really hurt too much. I felt something, but it didn't hurt too bad."

"That's what I was going for," he said.

**She then started to rise after another several seconds. She got almost all of him out of her, then dropped back down. She continued to do this slowly, until the last of the pain was replaced with pleasure, moaning as she continued. She then went faster, until she couldn't go any faster. She then stopped abruptly, then got on all 4's in front of him.**

"Come on, Austin. Put it in, hurry!" she says, demanding it.

"Yes, ma'am," he stays, rising to his knees, then lined up with her hole.

**He then started pushing in, making her moan more. He then started pulling out, the thrust back in & out, & repeated that fashion for several more minutes. After witch, he felt something.**

"Ally, I'm gonna cum again," he yelled.

"Me too," she yelled. "Oh god!"

**Then, he felt her walls tighten around him, & a liquid flowed out if her, as he filled the condom to the brim. He then pulled out, slipped it off, & put it in a trash can on the side of his bed. They then fell back on to their backs on the bed, panting.**

"So, THAT was something," Austin said, after a minute of lying there.

"Yeah. I liked it," Ally said, making Austin feel good about himself. "Austin," she said looking toward him. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

"What? No. Why?" He asked, befuddled.

"Well, when we really got going, I was really into it & I really didn't wanna stop until I did & I wanted you in me so bad, I bent over forward for ya..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ally. You're over thinking this too much. No offense, but you've gotta real problem with that..."

"I know."

"And, you've got nothing to worry about. Let me ask you a question to prove my point. Would you do this with Dallas, Dez, or any random guy you barely know, or love, if at all?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly, you wouldn't do what we just did with anyone else, unless you & him are where we are in a relationship & if we were ever torn apart, whether it be, like Rose Tyler & the 10th Doctor, you know, trapped in 2 different universes, unable to see each other because the TARDIS doesn't travel to other universes, nor does it work in them, or like my mom & dad, where one of us died somehow, or if we broke up like Ross & Rachel, I'd have the confidence that you'd not be a whore with guys, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, now that you've explained it like that, I think I wouldn't do that either."

"Great, now that we've got that business dealt with, lets watch some tv," he said, then got his remote & turned on the 26 inch flat screen in his room. He turned it to Adult Swim & saw that Robot Chicken was on. They got under the covers, naked, Ally snuggled up to him, & they listened to the tv, until they fell asleep.

**Hey, people reading this in the future, just wanna say, this chapter is LONG overdue, I've just gotten so distracted w/ school & by the time I remember to do it, it's by the time I go to bed, but despite that, I'm really happy to get back to my roots & bring out this part of me & I hope you guys really appreciate this.**

**Next time on RS:NF&D...**

**They wake up & other stuff happens.**

**Sorry, can't give too much away at once, move on to the next chapter...**

**PEACE...**


	9. A1 CH 9: The Morning After

**Ch. 9**

**The morning after...**

**Hey, guys. I'm updating this story too. I updated my Good Luck Charlie story a week or 2 ago & I'll hopefully get the last few chapters of that out in the next few weeks if I can sit & focus on writing them, but I digress...**

**It was about a little after 7:30 AM. Austin slowly regained consciousness. Not wanting to get up yet, he just layed there some more. He could hear the tv show that was on in the distance. He suddenly felt the presence of Ally lying next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes & turned his head to the left. Ally was lying there peacefully, he wasn't sure if she was just lying there, not wanting to get up either, or if she were still asleep. He lifted the blanket slightly, as not to disturb her. He saw that they were both in the nude under them, as the memories came flowing back into his mind.**

"Wow, that really _did_ happen last night," he whispered to himself.

**He then got up, put his boxers on, then went to his bathroom, connected to his bedroom. He closed the door, 'til there was just a crack open. You could hear the sound of liquid trickling.**

**Ally slowly woke up, just drifting fastly into consciousness, faster than Austin did. She woke fully, thinking she was back in her room, then it hit her. She sat upright, analyzing her surroundings. She could hear the trickling liquid. By that, she could tell he was in the bathroom. She put her head in her hands, feeling a little sad & guilty.**

**The liquid stopped pouring. The facet came on for several seconds, then stopped. Austin opened the door & stood in the doorway.**

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a quiet voice, like Andrew Garfield in most of The Amazing Spider-Man.

She looked his way. "Nothing, it's just... I don't know. I'm just overwhelmed with feelings I can't process right."

"Hey, hey," he said, taking her in his arms. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked, as they locked eyes.

"No."

"Then you've got nothing to be sad about, huh?" he said, letting go of, then sat next to her. "What we did was mutual, great, & if I do say so, really relaxing. I'm joking of course," he said, then both of them started to chuckle.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," she said, smiling.

"We are a rare breed," he said, extending the jokes & laughing.

**Ally kissed him before he could repeat more old relationship jokes from old sitcoms. They then broke apart.**

"So, um, do you have any plans for the day. Like, are you going to open the store?"

"I think I'll phone in sick, plus since my dad isn't there either, I'll have them put a sign on the door, saying it's closed for repairs, or something."

"Repairs?" he said with a chuckle. "What are you running here? A shop, or an amusement park ride?"

"Shut up," she said, slightly pushing him with her arm. "I'll have Trish go in for me & I'll help her lock up later."

"Alright, so do you need any clothes? Cause you can't wear your prom dress all day."

"Why not? I wanna feel like a princess," she said, then they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, though, can I borrow a large shirt of yours?"

"Yeah, no prob," he said, going to his dresser, then picked out a light jacket of his, then threw it to her, as she called Trish.

"Slutty enough," she said, examining it, holding the phone to her ear wither shoulder, as she slipped it on & zipped it. "Shorts?" she asked, making him search for a pair of shorts. She got & put on her panties from on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish. Do you mind opening the store for me today? And maybe managing it too?"

"What?"

"Come on, you were gonna get another job today anyways, right? I'll pay you & you don't have to stay longer than 2-3 o'clock, okay?"

"Alright. Where are your keys?"

"They're at my house, there's a key for that in a secret compartment in my mail box, on the top part of the inside of it, taped there."

"Wait, why aren't you at your house now?"

"I'm hanging out with Austin today," he threw a pair of just washed shorts at her face.

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry, I've got everything handled."

"Ok, thanks Trish," she hung up the phone. He was putting on a shirt. "So, what to do now," she put on the shorts.

"We cold always..." he motioned to the bed.

"Austin," she said, mad at him a little.

"I'm just kidding, we'll do that later tonight," he said, she started laughing, as he put his arm around her & they started to exit the room. "You think I'm kidding, don't ya?" then they went to his living room.

**Stay tuned...  
**

**PEACE...**


	10. Special Chapter 1

**Specials S1-S2 Ch 1**

**This chapter is the prequel to the Doctor Who crossover I wrote, leading into a delayed christmas special, seeing as I forgot to make it.**

**Austin & Ally were at the airport, waiting for Austin's plane to begin boarding.**

"Austin, do you really have to go to Britain?"

"Yes, the BBC wants me to film a performance for one of their holiday special shows. They'll pay me in money & a Blu Ray of the new Doctor Who episode. I can't afford to miss this opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess. Just promise not to do anything stupid while you're there."

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon. What can go wrong? Don't answer that," he said, as he saw her look.

"Now boarding first class seating for nonstop flight to London, England airport," the announcer lady said over the speakers.

"I gotta go," he said, then she hugged him goodbye.

"Get back soon," she said, as they broke apart.

"Hey, I'll be back on the 24th. Keep your sexy body ready for me," he said, then they quickly kissed goodbye. He picked up his gym bag & headed towards the terminal. He handed the lady his ticket. She handed it back, then he started walking again.

**He turned & waved at Ally. She waved back. He turned & continued to walk on the plane. He got to his seat & put his bag in the overhead compartment. He took his backpack off & sat down with it between his knees. He took out a piece of spearmint gum & began to chew it, he set his iPhone to airplane mode cause to turn it off all the way is stupid if you have airplane mode (me talking there).**

**A few minutes later, everyone was on & he was sitting comfortably in 1st class. The plane took off, then after a few minutes, was at the cruising altitude, so he turned on his iPhone & started listening to music & closed his eyes to relax. Suddenly, this hot girl about his age sitting 2 seats from him in the next row over whispered to him, with already D cup boobs, looking like a slut a bit, but didn't show she had makeup on.**

"Hey," she whispered, touching his arm.

"Hmm?" he said, taking his left ear pod out of his ear, his eyes immediately looked her all over & he was surprised by what he saw.

"You're Austin Moon, right?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Awesome, you're my favorite singer," she reached out a hand & he shook it.

"Thanks," their hands parted ways.

"Yeah, well... Wanna be a member of the Mile High club?" she said, pointing to the bathroom with her thumb.

"Um, I have a girlfriend, you know."

"Where is she?"

"She stayed home, I only got 1 ticket."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, how about it?"

"No! If I didn't have my girlfriend for that, maybe, but not now!" he loudly whispered.

"Fine. What you listening to?"

"Oh, just..." he was interrupted by her snatching his phone, after he held it up. She quickly ran to the bathroom, he ran after her. She ran into the room & locked the door. 'Good thing it was locked with a pass code,' he thought. He knocked a few times.

"In a minute," she said, sweetly.

"Give me my phone back!" he said, impatiently.

"In a minute," she said, again.

**He stood outside, waiting for her. He heard the sound of the camera shutter going. A stewardess asked him why he was standing around. He told her he was waiting to use the bathroom. Since the other room was occupied, it worked with her, but she told him to go sit down & wait for the room to be unoccupied. He couldn't argue, so he went back to his seat & sat down.**

She came back after a few minutes & gave him his phone.

"What'd you do?" he said, taking back his phone.

"You'll see, just wait 'til you're alone to look at them," she said, sitting down & giving him a wink & a smile.

**Now he was worried. He already knew what was already on there, & it would be embarrassing to look at them in public, so he just went back to listening to his music.**

**Several hours later...**

**They landed in England. They got off the plane & went into the airport. It was night, so Austin just had to get in the limo BBC would send for him & go to the hotel he would be staying at. Just as he was getting off the plane, the girl who bothered him earlier slipped him a small piece of paper in his jacket pocket while he wasn't paying attention.**

**He slipped on his shades so, hopefully, he wouldn't be recognized so easily. He also put his hood up. He walked to the main exit of the airport. He looked around & saw a limo driver with a sign that had his name on it. He walked over to him & they got in the limo & drove off.**

**It was about another 20-30 minutes before he got to the hotel. When they got there, he got out & went in. He then checked in, got the key, & went to his room.**

**He got in, threw his things on the floor, sat on the bed, & took out his phone to erase the pictures the girl took. He unlocked it, went to the 'photos' app, & went to where the pics were. He was surprised, to say the least & ironically, since he knew what he'd see.**

**She took a porn video-styled photo slide show. She took a pic each second from where she started taking off her shirt, to the end. Being thorough, Austin slid the pictures over to get to the next ones & saw the evolution of it. She started to take her shirt off over her head, then unhooked the hook on the front of her bra. Then, there was a video too.**

**It started. She put the phone on something, so her she could use both hands. She grabbed both the flaps of her bra, which were huge. Then, she moved them off of her boobs to reveal a pair of the biggest boobs he'd seen, he'd seen Ally's, but they weren't as big as this girl's. They were full double D's, with petite, erect tits. This, started making him hard. She then grabbed them & played with them, squeezing them playfully. She then took one with her hand, put it up to her mouth, & started licking & sucking her tits. He couldn't help, but be hard.**

**The video was too much for him & he had to relieve the pressure. He unzipped his pants & let it out. His nuts started to ache from watching the video, so he did what he had to to relieve it. He started jerking it to the video. He felt bad & guilty about it, but he couldn't help himself. The girl was licking, massaging, playing with, & bouncing her boobs in the video, it was hard when not doing something about it, literally.**

**She started twisting her nipples & moaning in front of the camera. He was nearly there. She then pointed to the middle of her breasts & mouthed, "Your dick, right here," then she pushed them together & moved them up & down, as if she were giving him a tit job. That sent him over the edge, as he came right at that time.**

**Panting a bit, he felt shame & disappointment in himself. He knew it was an instinct of men to get turned on by women with big breasts & cute faces, (to all the girls reading, if any are, that's 100% true) but he felt bad. He had Ally & this was a random girl he met on the plane. He immediately deleted the pictures & turned off his phone. Then, he turned on the news, to see what was going on. There was a reporter on BBC News, asking one of the TV people what he was going to do for their Christmas special.**

**He didn't care to listen, so he turned the channel to regular BBC, seeing a Doctor Who episode come on, 'Silence in the Library,' the 2 parter from the 4th series.**

"Hmm, I hope Moffat doesn't screw us fans over with no 50th anniversary story next year, involving a multi-Doctor story," he said to himself.

**He then put his phone on the dresser next to him, took off his pants & jacket, & got under the blankets of his bed. He drifted off to sleep...**

**Alright, this is gonna be a 2 parter w/ another separate 1 parter taking place on Christmas, as I said above. Hopefully, you guys stick around for it.**

**Stay Tuned...**

**PEACE...**


	11. Special Chapter 2

**Specials Ch S1-2 Ch 2**

**He dreamed of performing with the best punk band in the world, Green Day, as an opening act & possible duet performance, when they got back to touring. It then turned to Ally breaking up with him because of the video on his phone. He woke up w/ a fright. He grabbed his phone, went to where the video was & emailed it to a secret email address only he knows about & can only access on his phone & deleted it from his phone. He then went to the email site of his secret email address & put the video-containing email in an unsuspecting folder.**

**He then layed down, relieved & looked at the clock. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He looked to the TV, since it was still on & saw a random British show on. He then closed his eyes & went back to sleep.**

**He awoke at 7:00 in a daze. Since Britain was 5 hours ahead, he got a good 9 hours of sleep, since he got on the plane at 11:00, it took roughly 9 hours to fly to Britain, it was 8:00 when he landed, took an hour to get to the hotel & get checked in & visit the gift shop to buy some souvenirs & some snacks, & get to his room. It was a little after 9:00 pm by the time he got there, then did what he did, & fell asleep a bit later.**

**He got up & went to his gift shop bag & pulled out a bag of gummy bears.**

'Eh, not the most healthiest food for breakfast,... but I can't risk going out 'til I get picked up by BBC,' he thought. Just then, his room phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Moon?"

"Yes?"

"This is BBC, just calling to make sure of the time to send your limo."

"About 9:00, if you don't mind."

"Alright, 9:00 sharp," he hung up the phone.

**He locked the door's locks, then headed towards the bathroom to shower, bringing a fresh shirt, boxers, & pants from his bag in with him. He showered, then got out. He toweled off & looked in the mirror. He realized he didn't have his tooth brush, so he opened the door, reached into his bag, & brought it in with his tooth paste. He brushed his teeth, then wiped his mouth off with a towel. He got dressed, then exited into the main room, with a towel to dry his surfer-dude type hair over his head.**

**He sat on the bed & looked to see the Doctor who episode, 'A Christmas Carol' was on & watched it.**

"Man, hope this years' Christmas special is good," he said, anticipating a great story when he got his copy as his partial pay for the gig at BBC.

**He watched for the rest of the time before 20 before 9, so he got more ready, putting on socks, his shoes, his jacket, & just waited another 15 minutes, then headed down to the lobby. Pretty soon, he saw the limo, so he headed out to it & got in, then it took him to BBC. He entered the building & got led to a room in front of an audience, all dressed up in Christmas apparel, so he knew it wasn't live. They cheered as he came in. He could see his band set up already. He made his way to the stage & everyone quieted down, as they got ready.**

"Alright, BBC audience. How are you all doing today?" he asked, then everybody cheered again. The director came up & quieted everybody down.

"Alright, Austin, that's enough. Save some cheer for the performances," he said, then everyone gave a quick chuckle. "Now, you're gonna perform a quick few song set, alright?"

"Sure."

"Then, Matt Smith's gonna come here & you're going to introduce the new Christmas Doctor Who special, got it?"

"Matt's gonna be here?" he asked, excited.

"Yes, he'll be here at 45 past, so 10, 20 minutes about, enough time to do your set, then introduce the episode for BBC & BBCAmerica, that'll be on Christmas Day."

"Alright, let's get to it, then," he said, then got his guitar, told his band the setlist he was thinking of, set up quick, & started.

"Alright, I'm gonna do 2 of my songs, 1 British hit, & one Christmas song, but not in that order, all right?" everyone cheered.

"Alright, here we go!"

**They started playing 'Can You Feel It'**

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove

(mo-o-o-ove)

It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom

(boom-da-boom boom)

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back

So come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

You're so electric

I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide

(hi-i-i-ide)

The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes

(ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back, so

Come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

**He started clapping to get the crowd to do it, which they did.**

Hey hey

Put your hands up

And get 'em rockin'

Hey hey

Show the whole world we're never stoppin'

Hey hey

Put your hands up

We're lighin' up the sky

Tonight tonight

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back, so

Come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

(Can you feel it)

**They medleyed into 'Can't Do it Without You' after a few seconds of cheers...**

**He claps his hands to the beat, as he's singing & everyone else does too.**

When the crowd wants more,

I bring on the thunder

'Cause you got my back

And I'm not going under

You're my point

You're my guard

You're the perfect chord

And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top

We got it on lock

We'll make 'em say "Hey!"

He points up & everyone says 'hey' too

'Cause there's no stopping us

When we hit the same but different

We're never gonna quit

And we'll keep rocking!

He starts playing guitar

There's no way I could make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I own this dream

Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

Claps again when beat breaks

You got the skills

And I'm bringing the fire,

You're the fuel to my rocket

And it's taking us higher

Yeah we got mad flow

And we're blowin' it UP

All our fans are gonna scream!

'Cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top

We got it on lock

We'll make 'em say "Hey!"

'Cause there's no stopping us

When we hit the same but different

Were never gonna quit

And we'll keep rockin'

Oh!

**Plays guitar again**

There's no way I could make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I own this dream

'Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

**Back up singers:** (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

I'll keep on rockin' with you

**Back ups:** (Oh! Oh! Oh!)

And there's no stoppin us

**Them again:** (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

I'll keep on rockin' with you

Ke-keep on rockin'

Yeah, we'll keep on rockin!

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I own this dream

'Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you!

Woah!

Be here without you

Wooahh!

Be here without you - out you - out you

Be here without you - out you - you!

**They finish to cheers from the audience.**

**Matt Smith stands to the side, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in his Doctor costume, watching as they finish the set.**

"Alright, now the British song," Austin says in a faux Britosh accent for comic effect.

**They start playing 'For You Blue'...**

**Guitar starts...**

**Others join in after a few seconds**

**Austin sings:**

Because you're sweet and lovely girl, I love you

Because you're sweet and lovely girl, it's true

I love you more than ever girl, I do

I want you in the morning girl, I love you

I want you at the moment I feel blue

I'm living every moment girl for you

Walk, walk cat walk

Go, Guitar Dude, go

Same ol' 12-bar blues

They continued for a bit more

I loved you from the moment I saw you

You looked at me, that's all you had to do

I feel it now, I hope you feel it too

Because you're sweet and lovely girl, I love you

Because you're sweet and lovely girl, it's true

I love you more than ever girl, I do

A rhythm and blues

**There were cheers all around.**

"Alright, this is the unveiling of this new Christmas song, 'Christmas Soul.'"

**They started playing**

1, 2, 3, 4!

Uh-huh!

Whooo!

I always love this time of year

White snow and reindeer

Heh, yeah

There's special something in the air

Friends and family everywhere

Ooooh

When everybody's singing

My heart starts jing-a-lingin'

There's something 'bout those December nights!

Today's the day

Let's celebrate

With that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

We'll have a ball

Let's deck the halls

With that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer

Kinda cheer

Santa's flying over here

All the way from the North Pole!

'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

Uh, yeah!

What

(What)

When it get's real cold outside

I'm a take you on a sleigh ride

Whoo!

We'll come and gather 'round the tree

And we'll make some memories

Oh, oh, yeah

When everybody's singing

My heart starts jing-a-lingin'

There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day

Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

We'll have a ball

Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer

Kinda cheer

Santa's flying over here

All the way from the North Pole!

'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just clap your hands

(They do)

We can dance tonigt

(Come on!)

If you got Christmas spirit

Let it shine bright

(Uh-huh)

I said

Just clap your hands

We can dance tonight

(Oh!)

If you got Christmas spirit

Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day

(He's the only one playing his guitar)

Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

(The rest start playing)

We'll have a ball

Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul

Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer

Kinda cheer

Santa's flying over here

All the way from the North Pole!

'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that

Just feel that Christmas Soul

(Christmas Soul!)

Just feel that, just feel that

Just feel that Christmas Soul

(Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)

Just feel that, just feel that

Just feel that Christmas Soul

Oooh

**They all cheer. The cameras stop recording for a break.**

**Austin goes for the snack table during the break. He doesn't see Matt. He eyes the food, Matt stands next to him, he doesn't notice. He's in a little trance cause he's hungry.**

"What're you thinking of?" Matt asks.

"Probably an apple, I haven't really eaten much today," he says, not taking his eyes off the food.

"You know, that was the first food I ate on camera & I had to spit it out cause my character hated it," he said, taking one & then took a bite.

**Austin looked at him & was instantly surprised.**

"Hello, I'm Matt Smith, the Doctor & you're Austin Moon," he said, then shook his hand.

"Well, hello," Austin said, awkwardly. They let go of the other's hands. Austin grabbed an apple & took a bite. Austin looked at him in amazement.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that your The Doctor, kudos."

"Thanks."

"Austin, 5 minutes," a dude said.

"Alright."

**They were standing towards the stage, talking.**

"Actually, I've got something I wanna say to you about your Doctor, vs David's."

"Alright."

"I've just noticed that Dave's is more willing to take risks, you know, change history, destroy the Daleks, & stuff like that, while yours is more rule-oriented, you know. Like his'll attempt to change time, while yours is not."

"Good observation, but there was 'A Christmas Carol.'"

"Right, but that was just 1 instance & it wasn't even going to effect the whole human population. The Mars explorers adventure, was one where he was going to keep people from dying & might stop people from going further into space than they ever did."

"Right."

"Sorry if there are bruised feelings, I just wanted to appoint that to your attention," he held out his hand.

"No worries, mate," he shook his hand.

"Alright."

"Guys, we're starting in 30 seconds."

"Alright, let's go see what they want," Matt said.

"Geronimo," Austin said, then they both laughed, while walking out to the stage.

"Alright, guys. Matt, we're going to have you be in your TARDIS, we're gonna play the sound effect, then you step out & read the cue cards, maybe throw some friendly banter in there, then the phone's gonna ring, you & Austin will step into the TARDIS, it disappears, & we'll be out."

"Alright."

"Wait, is he in character, or is he himself, cause I don't want a Jon Pertwee thing, where it's unknown when he went on Eastenders & it's unclear."

"Ok, he's himself & he's like the Doctor going on adventures."

"Ok, I guess."

"Great, Matt, get ready."

"Check," he ran in the TARDIS.

"Ok, it's after the Christmas song, everybody's Psyced, & the TARDIS materializes & they talk, then disappear in it. Ok."

"Austin & band singing last few lines of the song, everybody's cheering & going wild," the director said, as they were filming. Everyone did as he said. "TARDIS engine sounds. You're looking around, confused. It materialized behind you. Matt steps out. Everyone cheers wildly. Matt steps down & you talk."

"Hey, Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said, as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new Doctor Who episode , 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special & you're going to love it, at least I hope you do," he ad-libbed & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite go the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for the accent.

"Well," Matt says in his American/no accent. "It can't be _like this_."

"No it can't," still has the accent. "Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too southern for my taste." (If you've seen the Buzz Feed video, you know what I mean).

"Yes, well..." the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. After a few seconds, Matt came into the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," (Spoilers of the cross-over fic) he closes the door, but quickly opens it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he says, as everyone cheers & the TARDIS effect plays & the director yells...

"Cut it & print it. Edit out my talking, the TARDIS materializing in & out, put it on the end of the performance, put the sound effects in there & get it to programming to air it before the Doctor Who episode," he then thanked both of them & left.

"Hey, thanks man," Austin said, as they shook hands.

"You too, nice bashing at my accents, there."

"You too."

"Austin!" a guy yelled, running, & was out of breath when he stopped.

"Whoa, what's going on, man?"

"An act just quit for our celebrity charity show tonight. Would you like to be in it?"

"Last minute, but sure. Send a limo & have the driver call me down when he gets to my hotel tonight & I'll perform."

"Great. Doctor, how about you?"

"Maybe, to intro & close it, if I can do that."

"I'll see & have the people get back to you."

"Great," the guy ran off.

"Hey, can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure," Austin pulled out his phone & snapped a picture of him & Matt.

"Alright, good. Hey, talk to the people on Doctor Who about me having a cameo, or something."

"I will, see ya."

"Bye," he wen to the people who then payed him, gave him a blu ray in a mail envelope of the Christmas special.

**He went to the limo & went back to his hotel to await that night in his room.**

**Before I edited this & then put the crossover in here as a _long_ special chapter: Hey, you're gonna need to go to the crossover I made for the next sequence of events, enjoy!**

**Go here for the DW A&A crossover expansion fic: fanfiction s/8755702/1/**

**Mobile: m. fanfiction s/8755702/1/ s/8755702/1/  
**

**You know what? Just click on my username & go to it from there, it's easier than trying to deal with fanfic's editing when savig bullshit, cause they edited out the "."'s & "nets" from the links, but I digress.**

**After: Go to the crossover, next chapter, unless you wanna read it all uncut & every last part, then go to the links above...**

**Stay tuned for the Doctor Who crossover & the Christmas special...**

**PEACE...**


	12. DW & A&A Crossover!

**DW AA Crosover**

**Ok, wasn't originally going to put this in here, but I thought it best you guys get to read it, rather than be too lazy to go to it yourselves, unless some of you did. Please remember, when it says "Doctor Who theme plays," that's where the part ended originally. **

**Here we go...**

**Part 1**

**Austin was getting done with the charity concert and in his dressing room when...**

**_TARDIS engines whirring_**

"What the hell?" he said, turing around to inspect what was going on. Just then, the TARDIS landed in the middle of the room.

**In the TARDIS...**

"Where am I now?" The Doctor asked to himself, the room started exploding a little, then almost everything shut off. "What's going on?" he asked, scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, not good at all," he said, then ran to the door and opened it, to only see Austin in the dressing room.

"Oh my god. It's you. Oh man, this isn't good at all," Austin said, after a moment of shock & awe. "But you can't be here, you're just a work of the BBC."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, or John Smith if you prefer. I seem to be having some trouble with my TARDIS, see its a..."

"Time traveling police box that's bigger on the inside than out, I know that schpeal. What's confusing me, is how did you get here?"

"Ok, how could you know who I am & what that is. For the record, where the hell am I?"

"I have a theory, but first, we need to get out of here, do you mind if I help transport your TARDIS for ya?"

"No, how?"

"Oh, very easy for me. Oh, sorry Austin Moon," he said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Now, we just need a few things," he said, taking out his phone. "Hello, is this the tow truck company? It's Austin Moon. I need a flat bed truck, with a big tarp her in 15 minutes. Thanks, bye. Now all we need is a way of getting this outside," he said, going out into the hall. "Hey, Mr. Janitor dude. Can I get a platform dolly that can carry several hundred pounds?"

"Sure, mate."

"Thanks, have that out here in a few minutes," he said, going back inside. He saw the Doctor looking at a magazine with an advertisement for him on it.

"What's this? 'Austin Moon to guest star on 'Doctor Who' this coming episode?' What is the meaning of this? That's you with me on this cover. How is this possible?" he said, pointing to the cover with Matt Smith & Austin standing back to back, cross armed, looking forward, with the headline under them.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's a long story."

"Well start explaining, or you won't finish it in time."

"Ok, but you won't like it, well, you might, but I suspect... not," he pauses when he sees the Doctor's stern look. "Alright. You're in another universe, but this time, it's a universe where you exist as a character in a TV show called 'Doctor Who,' which considering how it's turning out, is appropriately named, don't ya think?" he starts laughing, but it turns weak & stops at the Doctor's stares.

"Right, well I suppose that's why my TARDIS isn't working. Luckily, I planned for this," he said, then ran into it.

"Doctor, what have you got? Whoa," he says, impressed by the size of the inside.

"Sexy? I know, now help me pull this thing out," he said, then Austin went over to him & helped him pull out a sack.

"My god, what's in this? A Dalek?"

"No, but something that weighs just as much," then he opened it & pulled out a little thing of TARDIS energy. "Never thought I'd be using these, but when I got trapped in that other universe, I charged all these up just for this occasion."

"What are those?"

"Power holders with extra energy from my universe. Only thing that can charge this thing up outside of my universe, now, I need to hook these up," some power turns back on. "Like so & it'll turn on."

**He hooks some more into it & they stand outside while the engines "warm up."**

"Well, I guess this is it," Austin said.

"You know, you could maybe come with."

"And be stuck in an alternate universe? Thanks, but I'm kinda famous here, plus I've got a girl back home, whom I couldn't just abandon & if we did come with, I wouldn't wanna end up somewhat like Amy & Rory. No, I think I'll stay here."

"Here isn't a bad place to be, considering the places I've been. Anyways, it's been a good visit. By the way, how big am I here?"

"Oh, you're a big hit! I mean ever since the 60s, it's been awesome. Here, hold on a sec," he said, turning on the tv in the room to BBC1 to an episode of the show. "It's just awesome watching & I can't wait to see what else is in store for you."

"Who plays me?"

"Matt Smith. Before that, my 1st favorite Doctor, David Tennant, played your 10th incarnation, brilliantly. He's Scottish, but he pulled of an amazing British accent. I gotta ask though, why the bowtie?"

"Bow ties are cool."

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Er, somewhat, I mean, if people are gonna ask, why not tell them the truth? So, you've seen all my adventures?"

"Well, mostly. The BBC for some reason in the 70s, wiped a lot of filmed episodes clean, there have been private episode owners & other countries that have returned their copies to them, but there are still 106 episodes missing from your time as your 1st, 2nd, & 3rd incarnations. 2 episodes from one arc are being animated for release, using audio that fans have turned in to them from the TV airings of them, but nothing beats the original live footage. Plus, you've seen British animation, right? Not as good as American animation, I don't know why they don't give the job to a good American animation company, instead of British. I also don't get why they don't update the animation with new animation for Star Trek the Animated Series, but that's a whole 'nother topic. Point is, a lot of people are missing out on those episodes & there's no sources of them at the moment."

"Oh, yeah? Come with me," the Doctor says, as they enter the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?"

"BBC headquarters, early 70s, we're gonna grab those films & bring them to your present," they arrive at BBC HQ, night, the TARDIS is cloaked. "Alright, the TARDIS is cloaked, so we'll need to be sneaky, here," he said, as he makes a key like the one he gave Martha Jones to make her unnoticeable to almost everyone.

"A make-you-unnoticeable-key? What are we doin' Doc?"

"We are going to get those films before they get wiped clean. Just follow me, carry as much as you can at a time, & move quietly," he said, as he gave Austin the key & made one for himself. They went outside & stealthily went to the episodes labeled "Doctor Who" for the episodes that were missing.

"You know, I've got a better idea," he says, as he runs into the TARDIS & returns with a bag like he had for the energy containers.

"Smooth."

"Yep, now hurry, put as many as you can into the bag, Time Lord tech, never fails."

**They put a lot of the episode films in the bag from the 1st & 2nd & 3rd Doctors' episodes. When they couldn't find any more from those eras, the got back in the TARDIS & disappeared.**

"Uh, Doc. Won't they notice someone stole most of the episodes?"

"Probably, but not to worry. I took us back to the night before they started wiping the film reels, so if they do notice, they'll probably count those as 'wiped.'"

"Great. So where to now?"

"BBC headquarters, the present. We just drop all of the films off into the head guys' office, they find them in the morning, think it was a generous donation by an anonymous source, & bingo, they get the episodes back & everyone's happy."

"Great. You gonna drop me off at my hotel then?"

"Yes, before I drop off the films," they rematerialized in Austin's hotel room. "Alright, well, here we are."

"Yeah, listen, Doc, um, one word of advise: keep doing what you do, but follow my motto; don't trust anything unless you know you can," he says, as they shake hands.

"I'll take that into consideration. Good bye, Austin."

"See ya, Doc," they part hands, the Doctor enters the TARDIS & it disappears, as the engines sound.

**Austin walks to his couch, turns on his tv to the Who episode he turned the other tv on to just a few minutes before. Before he could enjoy it, a news flash came on...**

"Breaking news," an female English reporter started. "Alien ships have appeared in the sky. It looks like..."

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, as she got hit with a laser beam. A few Daleks whizzed by, yelling their trademark catchphrase.

**_The TARDIS materializes_...**

**Scene turns to the Doctor at BBC, dropping off the films. He looks out a window.**

"Oh , no," he said, as he realized what's happening. He ran back to the TARDIS & it disappeared.

**_Austin's suite_**:

**_TARDIS materializes_. The Doctor steps out, Austin turns to see him walk out.**

"Austin, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, you have a theory?"

"I'm guessing that the dimensional barriers are breaking down again, but this time, universes are combining, their histories & stuff like that are fusing together."

"Whoa, so you're saying that your universe & mine are combining?"

"Yes, but 'how' is the question."

**They look at the TV as the Doctor thinks. After a few seconds, something materializes in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. That's not good at all," the Doc says, going to & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what's that?" the beings materialize.

"Cybermen!" Doctor says.

"Oh crap!" Austin replies.

"People of Earth of universe 2 to us, universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices, the Borg used to say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said, then the camera pans to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

**Doctor Who theme plays**

**Part 2**

**Last time...**

**They look at the TV as the Doctor thinks. After a few seconds, something materializes in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. That's not good at all," the Doc says, going to & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what's that?" the beings materialize.

"Cybermen!" Doctor says.

"Oh crap!" Austin replies.

"People of Earth of universe 2 to us, 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices, the Borg used to say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said, then the camera pans to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

**Doctor Who theme plays**

"Doc, what are we going to do?"

"First of all, quit calling me 'Doc' it's 'Doctor,' 2nd let's get in the TARDIS to figure this out," a Dalek crashes through the window.

"Source of temporal energy located. Target identified as the Doctor!"

"How do you know who I am? I thought your memory of me was wiped."

"With the data packs of the Cybermen, we have downloaded everything they know about you! Especially that you'll do anything to save your accomplices!" it launched a grappling hook, grabbing Austin by the ankle.

"Doctor!" he yelled, as the Dalek flew off with him in tow.

"Oh no," he said, then ran into the TARDIS & started the engines, then flying it.

**He started flying below to Austin, he stepped out the door, threw his screwdriver to Austin, after realizing what it was, he freed himself, and he fell into the TARDIS & the Doctor had the gravity so he immediately fell on the floor, on his back, and got up, groaning.**

The Doctor closed the door. "You ok?" he said, helping him up.

"Yeah, my leg's killing me, but I'll be fine," he said, dusting himself off. The Doc laughed a bit. "Oh my god, we gotta get my girl Ally. She's in danger."

"Alright. To Ally," the TARDIS materializes in Ally's bedroom. She's crouching under her bed, trying to call Austin. She comes out of the under of her bed. The TARDIS doors open, to Austin appearing in the doorway.

"Austin?"

"Ally, come on!" he said, extending his hand. She rose & ran to him, hugging him. He backed them into the TARDIS & closed the doors. They broke apart. "Ok, Doc, we're good," the Doctor flipped a few switches & put them in the atmosphere.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Ok, quick. That's the Doctor from 'Doctor Who,' he appeared to me in this thing before any of this happened, & now we're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Ok."

"Alright, Doc, this is Ally. Ally, this is the Doctor."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah," she said, amazed at where she was.

"Now that introductions are done, we need to get to the bottom of this," he said, going over to the panel.

"So, what's the plan?" Austin said, walking over there, with Ally.

"Don't know, but I probably will in a few minutes, though," he said, turning on the external camera and the TV screen & kicked on the engines & getting them above the atmosphere. "Now, we need to find out how many Dalek & Cybermen ships are here & just how far this thing is spreading," he turns to a London TV news bulletin.

"Hey, Doctor, look in the sky. Zeppelins?"

"Yes. Oh no, not this one too."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Yes, you remember my adventure where me, Rose, & Mickey travelled to that other world?"

"Yeah. So you're saying that universe is fusing too?"

"Yes, but how are they doing this? That's what I wanna know."

**On Earth:**

"Oh my God," a guy monitoring a screen said.

"What?" another guy said.

"Look, Cybermen."

"Whoa, weren't those outlawed?"

"Yeah, but if people were going to try to make one again, we would've busted them."

"Well, we better call him in."

"Alright. Calling the Doctor."

"Hello?" the part Human, part Timelord meta crisis Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor, um, we've got a Cyberman & I don't know whats invasion happening."

"On screen," he said, then put his glasses on & studied the surroundings. "Oh no. Rose!"

"What?" Rose said, coming in from the bathroom. She looked at the screen. "Cybermen & Daleks? How can they be here?"

"I don't know. Guys, search the Earth & the outer atmosphere for temporal energy."

_Temporal energy detected_, the computer said.

"Ok, now search for that energy coming from an old 60s police box shape."

_Ship detected_, it said again.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Lets find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

_Working._

**TARDIS room:**

_**Beep beep**_

"What's that?"

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turns on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS & the other place. The clone Doctor is on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor says.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Part 3**

**Last time...**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

_Working_

**TARDIS room:**

**_Beep Beep_**

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turns on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS & the other place. The clone Doctor is on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor says.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

"Who are you?" the clone Doctor asks.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard to explain."

"Well start, cause that's my TARDIS you're flying around the atmosphere!"

"Ok, basically, I'm the regeneration after you, if you were still me."

"What?"

"Yes."

"What?" he looks him up & down. "What?"

"Oh, I remember when I used to that! Oh memories. How are you able to contact us?"

"I don't know, you tell me how you got to our universe."

"Doctor, the Zeppelins. That must mean their universe is fused with ours too," Austin said.

"Brilliant deduction."

"Who was that?"

"That was Austin. A resident of one of the universes that are fusing together right now."

"I'm sorry, what's that now?"

"Our universes & Austin & Ally's here, are somehow fusing together & we think that this Cybermen/Dalek alliance is somehow behind this."

"The Cybermen & Daleks? Together? In an alliance?"

"Yeah. Apparently, their working together to fuse several universes."

"Oh, man. Well, need some help?"

"Yeah, if you're offering."

"Great. Just let me get dressed."

"Who's that behind you?" The Doctor asked, noticing a what appears to be a person with a slightly big belly standing behind him.

"Oh, someone you know. You wanna say 'hi' while I get ready?" he said while getting up.

"Don't mind if I do," Rose said, sitting down. The Doctor looked at her, realizing she had a little numb on her stomach. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Rose," Austin & Ally looked at each other, thinking that this was a bit awkward. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, a lot. I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, well. Regenerated again, got a couple more companions, lost them, and, oh yeah, finally found out who River was."

"Oh yeah? Who is she."

"My wife."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, my other doesn't know & he doesn't have to if you don't want him to."

"No, I don't want him to. Who's with you?"

"Oh, sorry. Austin & Ally, Rose. Rose, Austin & Ally."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello, so you're the Doctor's new companions, huh."

"Yeah, for now at least. We're from a different universe than his. We just got caught in the cross fire."

"Yeah, that seems to be how he finds a lot of people."

"I know."

"Alright, small talk's over. Now, is my other self ready?"

"Honey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pick a tie."

"Pick the blue. It goes with the suit."

"Alright, thanks," he gets close to the camera. "So, how do I get up there?"

"Oh, I know. My teleporter room!"

"You've got a teleporter?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, from when I was in the 'Star Trek' universe. I downloaded the schematics for it & programmed the TARDIS to recreate the transporter room on the Enterprise."

"Sweet!"

"Ok, I'll wait for your signal."

"Ok, transferring feed to transporter room screen & done. Come along now, this should be cool," he said, then they headed to the transporter room. "Alright, now Doctor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am."

"All right, now let's see. Locking on to location of this feed, scanning for human/Timelord hybrids, &... gotcha. Ready for transport."

"One sec. I'll see you when I get back."

"You better. Be safe."

"Hey, I'm the Doctor. What could possibly happen? Don't answer that," he said, then giving her a quick kiss.

"Listen, you're not whole Timelord any more, so you can't regenerate again, so do be careful."

"I will be extra careful. I used to be him & what's better, there's 2 of me, so I have him to take the hit for me."

"Hey!"

"Alright, time to go. See ya later, Rose. All right, Doctor. 'Beam me up,' as they would say."

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerializing," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realize you could've just materialized the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you 2. I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Part 4**

**Last time on ETWWTH...**

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerializing," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realize you could've just materialized the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you 2. I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**In the TARDIS:**

"Oh stop it. Even though you technically are a clone of my former self, you aren't the Doctor any more. I am."

"What's that for? Up until 10 years ago, I have all the knowledge you have, plus I have a great girl. What have you got?" he said, a little angry.

"I have more memories and, well two more friends than you, & a wife," he said, trying to sound smug.

"Really? Got yourself married, have you? Who's the girl, mate?" he said, with his hands in his pockets.

"River Song."

"What? How's that?"

"Remember how she said she knew us in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm that future Doctor."

"Well, good for you. How'd it happen?"

"Well..."

"Um, Doctors, I hate to interrupt the catch up, but we've got the Cybermen & Daleks fusing universes out there," Austin chimed in.

"He's right," the clone Doctor said.

"Right, better give you the short version."

"Oh, this'll be fun. Haven't done this in years."

"Yes, well, contact," said the Doctor, then they closed their eyes & linked minds, like the Doctors did in 'The 3 Doctors.'

"Oh, nice story. Nice ending."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now that I've been caught up to speed, let's get to work, shall we?" the clone Doc said. They walked, headed towards the main room. They finally entered it, the clone Doc with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, the TARDIS got changed again, eh? I like my old one better."

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask, how's your TARDIS piece growing?" Austin asked.

"Oh, it's almost done. Probably should take several more years to mature at the rate it's going."

"Great."

"Yes, yes. That's all fine & dandy, but now on to the more pressing matters at hand," the Doc said. "But first..." he said, as he had the TARDIS make something. "Here," he said, handing it tho the clone Doc.

"Oh, my sonic screwdriver! Thanks, I recon you have a newer one, to go with the new looks."

"In fact, I do," he said, pulling his sonic out of his pocket, giving the other Doctor a glimpse at it.

He took it in his hands. "Whoa. Nice. A bit more advanced than mine, but why ditch a classic?" he said, handing it back.

"Yes, well," he said, while putting it away. "On to the matter at hand," he turns on the view screen. "Now, the Cybermen & Daleks are all teamed up & attacking Earth, that much we know, but how are they fusing parallel Earths together & why? Oh, that's unexpected."

"What?" Austin asked, as the other Doc hitched closer to the original.

"It seems the Earths are not just being fused, but the histories of the worlds are too."

"Well, then how come we aren't changing too?" Ally asked.

"Simple," the Docs said together.

"Go ahead. Explain," the original Doc said to the other.

"Alright. Now, obviously whatever device the Daleks & Cybermen have, is obviously doing that too. The TARDIS obviously protects us, since we're up here with the shields on, while they're... down... there..." he trailed off in thought.

"What's wrong?" the other Doc asked.

"Rose, Jackie, Pete, & everyone else, they might be at risk to change too."

"Don't worry about Rose. She, her mom, & most of the others probably won't change," the other one said.

"How do you know?"

"As I can see, this machine is choosing the people who stay down there, from which one of them is more important than the other. Obviously, there's only 2-3 versions of everyone, so the versions of them from our universe, are going to survive, but the versions of us that are from Austin & Ally's universe, are actors who played us on TV."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. So, there might be 2 versions of some people down there."

"Oh, that sounds better," the clone said, sarcastically.

"Hey, when we defeat them, we'll find a way to reverse it all."

"Right, sorry Doctor, how do we proceed?"

"Well, Doctor, we locate which ship has the device on it," he said, flipping switches & typing stuff. "Should be the one that's either heavily protected, or putting out the most power, or both. There," he said, finding it.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

"This," he said, turning on the engines.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Part 5**

**The engines kicked on. They appeared in the ship with the device.**

"Alright. We should be inside the ship with the device. Austin, come with me. Ally & Doctor, stay here just in case we need a backup," the Doctor said.

"Right," they said.

"Ok," he said, going for a trunk of stuff. "Here," he said, giving the others ear clip communicators. "Just in case we get separated. Now, Doctor, find out how to shut down the device. Ally, assist him when he needs it. Austin, come with me to investigate what's going on."

"Right, Doc," Austin said.

They went out, as the other Doctor & Ally stayed behind.

"Uh, excuse me, Doctor?" Ally asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we looking for?"

"We are looking for the room with the machine that's fusing our universes together, then we're going to tell the other me & Austin where it id so they can find it & shut it down."

"Oh, right."

"Now, let's just see. I just have to hack the cameras in here. Damn this new configuration! It's taking a lot longer to get used to than it usually does. But no worry, I'll figure it out. Probably my human parts... That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed, remembering the DNA changing device.

"What's it?" Ally asked, confounded.

"Well, there's a device in here I can use to alter my DNA. I can use it to become a full time lord again!"

"Great!"

"Yes, now," he said, as the device appears. "This'll be painful, but don't do anything, unless I say it's ok."

"Alright."

**He hooked himself into the device. He set it to '100% Time Lord DNA,' & flipped it on. He cried out in a bit of pain, ok, more like a lot. You ever see the episode? Like that.**

**It lasted for a few moments 'til the DNA rewrite was complete. He stepped out of the machine.**

"Ok, now that that's done," breathes in & out. "Where were we?" he said, like he did in "Journey's End."

"Well," Ally began, bewildered. "You were trying to hack the Cyberman's security cameras, while I was helping you."

"Ah, right," he says, putting his 'brainy specs' on. "Now, oh that's better," he says, knowing the controls easier. "I just hit these keys," he said, typing. "Flip a few switches," he does it. "& alon-zy! We have picture!" he says turning around, flipping the last switch & getting a feed on the screen of the overhanging tv.

"Wow. Amazing," Ally says, impressed.

"You're surprised? I'm the Doctor. I'm over 900 years old. Hacking military (militry) software is just a parlor trick compared to what else I've done."

**He turns around & starts typing again.**

"Now, I just scan a few rooms &... There it is," he says, finding the room with the device.

**Turns to the Doctor & Austin walking down a hallway...**

"Calling Doctor, come in Doctor. Can you hear me?" the clone Doc said, hushed.

They stopped to talk. "Yes, Doctor. I'm receiving you," the original said, hushed.

"You guys are having fun with that aren't you?" Austin asked, in a hushed tone. They both shrugged to the person next to them.

"Ok, Doctor. I've found the room with the device, it looks to be in the direct middle of the ship. It's heavily guarded though. Lots of Cybermen around it."

"Great, now what are we gonna do about that?" Austin asked, in a Homer Simpson-type hushed voice.

"Well, you could use this," the Doctor said, pulling out a space gun from his pocket. "A space gun, like they use in 'Men in Black,'" he said, handing it to Austin.

"Whoa, I thought you didn't like guns," he said, holding it.

"Just for the direst of emergencies. This counts as one, but don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Check, Doc," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't go all Marty Mcfly on me."

"Sorry."

"Now, Doctor. Anything else you could tell us?" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's see... Nope."

"Well all right. Keep us informed if anything happens."

"Alright," they both hang up.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

"Right," Austin said.

**They began moving down the corridor. They kept moving until they were just outside the control room. They looked into the room. The sound of heavy foot stomps in the distance.**

"All Cybermen prepare to upgrade all the humans on Earth!" the Cyber Controller said. All of them picked up laser guns.

"That's not good," Austin said.

"No, it's not," the Doctor said.

He pulled out his screwdriver & began scanning. He popped the top out.

"Plasma lasers. One shot could kill you. Best not let them notice us."

"Yeah."

"Doctor, do you see this?"

"Yes Doctor. It seems that they've designed the ship to protect their most important piece of cargo."

"Yes. Now it's almost impossible to get to it. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

**They turned around to go back, when a Dalek had them at gunpoint.**

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK, DOCTOR & COMPANION!" he motions them to go into the room.

"Activate holding cells," the force fields like in 'Journey's End.' "Doctor & companion."

"Cyber Controller."

"You will not win this time, Doctor, we have you trapped."

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard something like that & I somehow got out of those situations."

"Then how do you suppose you'll get out of this one, Doctor?"

"Don't know yet. That's part of the fun. I never know what's going to happen next. It's all a gamble."

"You're right, Doctor. It is. For instance, I could kill you now before you got out."

"That's also true."

"Drop the shields," the controller said, holding a plasma gun at them.

**Suddenly, things started flying around the room. Suddenly, the clone Doc appears in the doorway & reaches his hand out. They grab his hand & he pulls them in.**

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek said, then shot a laser beam into the TARDIS. It vanishes.

**In the TARDIS...**

**There are sparks flying from the control panel.**

"Oh, that's not good," the clone Doc said.

"No it's not," the Doc said.

"What?" Austin & Ally asked together.

"Well, this got hit with an extermination beam from that Dalek & now it's going to redesign itself," the clone said.

"Oh no!" Austin said.

"Yes, we need to land, quick!" the Doc said. He & the clone started setting the coordinates.

"Setting coordinates."

"Setting date & time."

"And..."

"Geronimo!"

"Really? Geronimo?"

"Fine, say your thing."

"Alonsz-y!"

**Then he flipped the switch. The engines kicked on. They materialized.**

"Everyone out, quick!"

**They all ran out. There were sparks & shit exploding behind them. They all jumped out & landed on the ground & the door closed automatically behind them.**

**The Doctor's got up & scanned the TARDIS with their screwdrivers.**

"Is the TARDIS ok?" Austin asked.

**They flicked their screwdrivers up.**

"Should be fine. It's just gotta settle after a refit," the Doc said.

"Oh great another one? I just got used to this one."

"Don't worry, it should be fine. Did you set the time for several hours before that happened?"

"Yes, I did. We should have a few hours to come up with a plan & let that cool," he said, piling sticks together in a pile. He used his screwdriver to light it.

**The all sat down by it.**

**Doctor Who Theme plays...**

**Part 6**

**They're around the fire. The clone Doc on his side, fiddling around with his screwdriver. Austin playing "Bloons Tower Defense 5" on his iPhone. Ally watching him. The Doctor layed on his back, looking up at the stars. Austin looked up at the clone Doc, who looked at his screwdriver.**

"How'd you guys come to save us at the right time?"

"Oh, well, Doc?"

"Well, I saw you guys were in trouble & I set the TARDIS to pick you up & we materialized just in time."

"Oh, right," Austin said.

He sat up. "Why aren't you 2 wondered by us," he said, pointing to himself & the other Doc.

"You didn't get that from your mind link?" he shook his head with a straight mouth on his face.

"Ok, well. In our universe, your universe exists as a TV show called 'Doctor Who,' appropriately titled, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, laughing.

"Anyways, it's made by the BBC, a TV channel in the UK. It started in the 60s, then went into hiatus after '89, then came back in '05 & now it's one of their top shows."

"Who played me?"

"A Scottish guy named David Tennant."

"Ah, so is it popular?"

"Yeah, anyone would kill to be you. You guys are a source of inspiration & hope to people. Truthfully, I hope David comes back to play you in the 50th anniversary, I'm betting he is. He's always been a fan of the show, & he always said he could've stayed on, but a lot of production people were leaving, so that's why it left. Plus he decided to go out on a high note, while the show was still popular. Honestly, I really think he should've lasted longer than Tom Baker, your 4th incarnation, & stayed for more than 7 years. Now I'm hoping that's how long his actor's gonna stay," he pointed to the Doc. "Cause there's only 2 regeneration a left in his cycle & there's only 2 more incarnations after this one, unless he got more regeneration a when River revived him, giving him the rest of her regenerations, or some other explanation. Hey, Doc. How many regenerations you got left?"

"I'd prefer you to find out through TV."

"Ah, man. No spoilers?"

"No spoilers."

"Fine. I'm still hoping for that, though."

"Ok."

**A few hours later...**

**The TARDIS whirs**

"Alright, time to see how well it cooked," the Doc said.

"Yeah," the clone said.

**They opened the doors & walked in. They gasped at the sight.**

**Doctor Who Theme plays...**

**Part 7**

**They went inside the TARDIS & saw the upgrade. Totally new style. New control panel, new engine pump thing, new green color scheme, & new lights on the walls.**

"Whoa," Austin said.

"You can say _that_ again," the Doc said.

"Definitely," Ally said.

"Whoa," he repeated.

"Ok, time to see what this old girl's got under the hood," the Doc said. "Doctor, turn on the engines."

"Check, Doctor."

"Set coordinates, space, outside the main ship."

"Set."

"Now, all we need is a plan. How do we distract them up there & trick them some how?"

"Ah, **(snaps fingers)** I've got an idea. This thing's got a killer speaker system, right?" Austin asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, we distract them with a distracting sound & get them all tangled up, then we turn the tables on them."

"Brilliant!" Clone Doc said.

"Yes, what sound would you have in mind?" the Doc said.

"Well, I was thinking the sound of Green Day. They have the most perfect song for something like this & I'd like to meet them if I could."

"What song?"

"A song called 'Dirty Rotten Bastards,' don't worry, the title's a little misleading, it's way better."

"Ok then, if you think it'll help."

"I do."

**The Docs ran to the control panel.**

"Ok, setting coordinates, setting time, & geronimo," he said, starting the engine.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Part 8**

**Billie Joe Armstrong sits in his house, writing a song. The engines sound, disturbing him.**

"What the hell?"

**The TARDIS appears**

**Austin, the Doctor, Mike, & Tré step out.**

"Mike? Tré? Don't know who you are & is that who I think it is?" Billie asks, pointing to who he's addressing.

"Yes, he is," Austin answers.

"The Doctor from _Doctor Who_?" he says, looking at them for a confirming nod, or something.

"Yes & I'm Austin Moon, we need your help."

"My help? What for?"

"Well... Basically, his universe, ours, & at least 1 more are being fused together."

"Yes, & there are Cybermen & Daleks making a mess of the worlds," the Doctor said.

"How are we gonna help?"

"Easy, we need you to sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, basically we need a powerful noise to distract the Cybermen & Dalek ships so we can lead them into traps & I thought 'Why not Green Day's music?'"

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Grab your guitar & come on."

"Wait, how do you know I'll agree to this?"

"Cause it's the day after we took care of it & there's no threat to the worlds now, is there?"

"I guess not."

"And if you don't come with us, this place'll become a ravaged, torn wasteland because the timeline'll change," the Doc said.

"O...k. I'll do it."

"Alrighty, everyone in the TARDIS, quick!" the Doc said.

**Billie grabbed his electric guitar & they all boarded the TARDIS. It vanished.**

**Inside, they walked in, Billie admiring the hugeness of it.**

"So... This is the TARDIS. Hello!" he yelled, then it echoed.

"Yes, well, we need to get to the music room," Austin said.

"This place has a music room?"

"Yeah, I was surprised myself, but we need to act quick if we want to do something to defeat those Cybermen & Daleks."

"Right, which way?"

**Austin points the way, then he, Green Day, & Ally headed to the music room. They saw the set up, amps, mics, & stuff like you'd find at a concert & a recording studio.**

Billie whistles. "Bet this place has some sweet acoustics. What about Jason? He's now a full member of the band, why isn't he here?"

"We needn't bother him, besides, I'm pretty proficient on guitar & I've learned pretty much all of your new songs," he said, picking up his guitar & putting the strap around his shoulder.

"Oh, Alright then. What song were you thinking?"

"3 words, 'Dirty... Rotten... Bastards...'" Austin said, counting as he said the words. Billie gave him a confident smile.

**They all plugged in their instruments, set up the mics, & tuned their instruments. Ally sat at the sound controls.**

"Alright, gentlemen, we are going to descend upon them in a minute, how would you like to enter?" the Doctor asked over loudspeakers.

"Oh, appear invisible, make no sound, then after the second 'yeah' in the song, appear, then get ready to fly like hell," Austin said.

"Alright, turning invisible, appearing silently, anytime you're ready, guys," the clone Doc said, as they typed.

"Alright, guys. 1... 2... 3...!" Billie said.

**Inside the cyber ship...**

"No sign of the Doctor, his TARDIS, or his companion," a Cyberman said to the controller.

"Excellent, do a subspace sweep, we need to ascertain where they went," the controller said.

**Just then, an echo came through space, & in their communications speakers.**

**(Yeah)** echoed on the speakers.

**The Cybermen looked around in space, to see nothing.**

**(Yeah)** echoed again.

**They looked at each other. The Dalek on their ship did the same.**

**The TARDIS appeared out of nowhere.**

"TARDIS LOCATED!" The Daleks & Cybermen said at the same time.

**The instruments started at the same time as they continued...**

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

**The TARDIS started flying away, they followed.**

Calling all the demons, this is the season

Next stop is therapy

We're the retarded and the brokenhearted

The season of misery

**The cyber ship fired.**

**The TARDIS avoided it.**

"Well, they took the bait," the clone Doc said.

"Yeah they did!" The Doc said.

Here's to the wasted

I can almost taste it

The rejects and waste of times

Gonna take it further

Get away with murder

And no one here is getting out alive

"True," the Doctor said, as there's heavy fire from the ships.

Here's to all God's losers

Ra da da da de

The bottom-feeder's frenzy

Here's to all blood suckers

Sing along with me

'Cause we don't say no scream 1, 2, 3

Yeah (multiple times)

We're too old to be misbehaved

We sold our souls and so ashamed of ourselves

So we wait for Miss Judgment Day

Write me a letter and send it to my grave

**The tempo changes. A shot of a TARDIS sweep from right to left, speeding through space in front of the other ships is seen, avoiding the fire.**

**The guys pound on their instruments...**

All fucked up beyond intervention

Fuck the world this is my revolution

Long lost souls and livin' in cages

I'm on a bender

It's one for the ages

I've got the urge to bringe and surge

The tables turn to crash and burn

Juliana homicide

(Mild turbulence starts)

Make my demons come to life

Julianna homicide

Why won't you be my blushing bride

**(The auto gravity disables in their room, caused by a blast from one of the other ships, they rock on anyway)**

Chop me a line of my best friend's ashes

Billie: Dust to dust; when the red lights flashes

Austin: What the fuck does "OK" stand for,

Both: When the afterlife is nothing worth dying for?

Billie & Mike: I've got the urge to bringe and surge

The tables turn to crash and burn

Billie: Julianna homicide

Austin: Make my demons come to life

Austin: Julianna homicide

Both: Why won't you be my blushing bride, alright!

**Tempo changes slightly again. They both play the guitar solos**

Well, California's burning to the ground

And Julianna walks on holy ground

Where there's smoke there's fires

Burning out of the lights

'Cause California's burning down tonight

Tonight!

"Take the singing if the next verse, Austin!" Billie shouts.

**Short instrumental...**

Austin: Calling all demons, this is the season

Next stop is therapy

We're the retarded and the brokenhearted

The season of misery

Billie: Here's to the wasted

I can almost taste it

The rejects and waste of times

Gonna take it further

Get away with murder

And no one here is getting out alive

Here's to all God's losers

Ra da da da de

The bottom-feeder's frenzy

Here's to all blood suckers

Sing along with me

'Cause we don't say "no," scream 1, 2, 3

**The Cybermen & Daleks plan to trap the Doc by going 2 different ways, one behind it, one in front of their trajectory. The Dalek ship heads in front of their trajectory.**

**Inside the music room...**

All: We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

The gravity re-engages & they slowly drift back to the floor.

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

**They land on the floor where they were.**

**The TARDIS heads towards the Dalek ship, it appears on the monitor.**

"Well, that's not looking promising," the clone Doc said.

"No, it's not, I've got an idea!" he increases the speed. The Cybermen do the same to keep up. They get right on their tail.

**Then, as they're about to collide, the TARDIS disappears.**

"Doctor!" The cyber controller & head Dalek said simultainiously.

**The cyber controller turns to look at the device, to see the Doctor unhooking & running with it back in the TARDIS. It disappears.**

"Doctor!" he says, as the ships collide & explode.

**The TARDIS is floating in space, as the gang celebrate inside.**

"Now _that's_ how we get it done!" Austin said.

"Yeah, I only wish River saw that, she'd definitely be impressed," the Doctor said.

"If only Rose was here too, but no matter, I can tell her about it later," the clone Doc said.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, wait. What are we going to do with that thing?" Ally asked.

"Well, we put it someplace where it can charge to put our universes back right & then it'll be all right," the clone Doc said.

"But where?" Austin asked.

The Doctor snaps his fingers. "The moon! It's perfect, no one there, no one going there, so it'll be in perfect isolation!"

"Brilliant!" the clone Doc exclaimed.

**A few moments later...**

**They materialized on the moon, the Docs step out on to the moon with the device in their space suits. They plant it on the surface, then set it to reverse its effects, then to charge. They go back in the TARDIS & it disappears.**

**Doctor Who theme plays  
**

**Part 9/Last Part...**

**Now that the danger was averted...**

**They were celebrating by discussing their success.**

"_That_ was definitely a close one," Ally said.

"Yeah, glad that plan worked, Docs," Austin said.

"Oh, yes! _T__hat_ was an adventure for the history books, alright," the Doctor said.

"Right, well, time to go home," the clone Doc said.

"Yes, cause now that the universes are going to defuse, we need to be back in our rightful places," the Doc said.

"How long will it take?" Austin asked.

"Oh, let's see. Only about a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, well, the machine needs a little while to calibrate where everything belongs & charge up enough to have the energy needed to reverse everything," Clone Doc said.

"Oh, all right."

"You know what? I have a fun idea," the Doc said.

"What?"

"Well, you're booked for Times Square on New Years Eve, right?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"This," then he adjusted the controls to go to there. "Here we are, Times Square, New Year's Eve 2012, soon to be 2013. Austin, let's celebrate!"

"Now you're talking! What song should I sing?"

"Maybe we could help," Billie Joe said.

**The all look towards one another.**

**The skyscraper:**

**The TARDIS appears, people don't know what's going on. Austin & Green Day exit. The crowd's going ballistic.**

"Ok," Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon & this is Green Day! THE best punk band in the world! Now, we're gonna do a song for you," he says, then picks up his guitar. "Billie, Mike, Tré, you guys ready?"

**They get to their respective instruments.**

"I'm ready," Billie said. "Mike? Tré?"

"We're good," Mile said. Tre gave a thumbs up.

**Billie & Austin started playing the riff...**

**Austin:** Shut your mouth cause you talk too much and I don't give a damn anyway

**Billie:** You always seem to be stepping in shit and all you really do is complain

**Austin:** Hitch a ride, tell 'em all you like

**Billie:** Small minds tend to think a like

**Both:** Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much and I don't give a fuck anyway

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**

**Billie, then Austin:** Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x2)**

**Billie:** Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear and you're taking up all of the space

**Austin:** You're really testing my patience again and I'd rather get punched in the face

**Billie:** You're getting on my every last nerve

**Austin:** Everything you've said I've already heard

**Billie:** I'm sick to death of your every last breath

And I don't give a fuck anyway

Austin: Shut the fuck up!

**Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x4)**

**(Guitar Solo)**

**Billie:** Always fuck fuckin' with my head now **(x3)**

Always fuckin with my head and I gotta let it go

**Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x8)**

**Alternate/Original Scene (Use this scene, if the previous one wasn't as good):**

"Alright, Tré, start us off," Austin said. Tre gave the beat.

**Billie started playing the guitar riff.**

"This song's called '99 Revolutions.' Let's go!" Billie yelled.

**They all started playing...**

**Billie:**

There's a trouble in the air

A rumble in the streets

A going out of business sale

And a race to bankruptcy

**Austin:**

It's not one to 99, it's 99 to one

A common cause and a call to arms

For the health of our daughters and our sons

Austin & Billie & Mike's backing vocals:

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight.

99 revolutions tonight **(x3)**

**Guitar riff...**

**Billie:**

There's a rat in the company

A bill on easy street

How the fuck did the working stiff

(Whoa)

Become so obsolete?

**Austin:**

Hit the lights and bang your drum

And let your flag unfold

Cause history will prove itself

In the halls of justice and lost souls

**Both & Mike:**

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight

99 revolutions tonight **(x3)**

**Guitar riffs/solos...**

**Billie:**

We live in troubled times

From the ghettos to an empty suburban home

**Austin:**

We live in troubled times

And I'm 99 percent sure that something's wrong

**Billie:**

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight

**Austin:**

99 revolution tonight

**Both:**

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

**Billie:**

Let's go crazy

**Guitar riff...**

**Him still:**

9 9 to one

To one!

**Song finishes out...**

**-End of alternate, which ever you guys pick as your scene, I don't give a fuck anyway, to quote Billie Joe Armstrong.-**

**The crowd's going wild for them...**

"Alright, guys. You want 1 more?" the crowd cheers wildly. "Alright, you guys up for 1 more?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Well, what should we play?" Austin said.

"Basket case?"

"My generation."

"Ah, I've got it! How about some 'Sex, Drugs, & Violence?'"

"Oh, yeah!" Billie yelled.

"Alright, here we go!"

**Starts playing the guitar riff.**

**Billie:**

All my life trouble follows me like a mystery girl

And I've been chasing round the memory like a mystery girl

I've been getting lost searching my soul all around this town

I took a wrong turn in growing up and it's freaking me out

**Austin:**

Back at school it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Billie:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

Mike goes up to Billie's mic for the line, then back:

Well, I don't wanna be an imbecile,

But Jesus made me that way

**Austin:**

All my life I've been running wild like a runaway

Wherever the night takes me like a stowaway

**Billie:**

Back at home it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Austin:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

Hey!

Guitar solo plays

**Billie:**

Back at home it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Austin:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

**Billie:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

**Austin:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

**Both:**

Give me, give me danger

**Finishing riffs play...**

**The song is finished.**

"Alright. That's all the time we got. Enjoy the rest of the night. PEACE," Austin said. They then got in the TARDIS.

**The Doctor runs out to the mic.**

"Alright, I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball & started it dropping at a perfectly executed countdown & the ball started to drop. He ran back into theTARDIS & it disappeared, as the ball got to the bottom at precisely 12 p. m.

**In the TARDIS:**

"Alright. Time to drop everyone off. First off, Billie, Mike, & Tré. Where do you all go?" The Doc asked

"Well, I was home," Billie said.

"Me too," Mile said.

"And so was I," Tré said.

"Alright, 1st Tré," he said, dropping him off. "Then Mike," he dropped him off. "Now Billie," he said, dropping him off.

"Austin, we should record something sometime. I'll have my people call yours."

"Yeah, if you're ever in Miami, drop by."

"Will do," he said, then exited.

"Now the other me," he said, materializing the TARDIS in his house.

"Wait, before that, I turned myself full Time Lord again," he said.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah, but only for regenerations & brain power, not aging."

"You should be fine. If you're close to death when you're old with Rose, & you feel like you want to regenerate, do it, if not, goodbye," they shook hands.

"Alright, thanks Doctor, Austin, Ally. See you all."

"Wait, Doctor," Austin said.

"What?"

"Why's Rose have a big belly?"

"Oh, that," he said, smiling& blushing.

"Oh, don't tell me. I think I know!" Austin said, pointing at him.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not hard to deduce when you've been living together, in a relationship for the last 10, or so years. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Um," he said, smiling & blushing even more & nodding his head a bit.

"Hey, man, good for you. Man, do the writers have something to write about if this is explored in the show."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"You mean to say that part of you's human too?" the Doc said.

"Yep, Time Lord brain, human body & now the ability to regenerate, I thought you'd like to know that."

"Yes, well, must've slipped my mind to ask."

"Yes, well, nice meeting you," he said, shaking Austin's & Ally's hand. He exited into the hallway in front of his bedroom. The TARDIS disappears.

"Ok, now Ally."

"Why can't I go with Austin?"

"You need to go back to where you were when I took you with us," the Doc said.

"Besides, I'll be home in a few days for Christmas. You go home & get ready for me, ok?" Austin asked

"Alright," she says, then kisses him. The Doctor clears his throat & they part. "I'll definitely have a present waiting for you at home," she then kissed him deeply.

"Ugh, 1st the Ponds, now you 2, I hope this trend doesn't happen that much more in the future," the Doc said, under his breath, waiting for them to finish.

**They broke apart...**

"And I you," he said, then she exited into her room. The TARDIS engines go.

**They land in Austin's suite & step out.**

"Here we go, your suite, 5 minutes after we left."

"I gotta say, Doc. You live a pretty exciting life. I'd wanna be there too, but only if I were a nobody here, ya know?"

"Yeah, it is pretty marvelous, isn't it? Don't expect another time like this any time soon, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, if this is a goodbye," he said, shaking his hand. "I just wanna say it's been a blast, Doc." they stopped shaking hands. "Also, I really like the new theme in there," he said, pointing to the TARDIS. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

"What's my what?"

"Your real name. You know."

"Oh."

"Oh, come on. At least whisper your initials to me."

"Fine, but just the initials."

"Ok," he says, then the Doctor whispers his initials into his ear.

"Whoa. Not what I would've expected."

"Yeah."

"Oh & don't worry, Doc. You'll find another woman. Preferably one who's single, that whole 'married couple' thing, was a fiasco."

"Yeah, I'll consider it next time."

"Oh & the new theme is great."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, looking back.

"Yeah, I guess this is 'goodbye,'" Austin said, extending his hand.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the Doctor said, shaking his hand. He then entered the TARDIS & it disappeared, as the engines roared. Austin flopped on his suite's couch, turned on the TV, as another Doctor Who episode came on the channel.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Ok, the epilogue for Austin & Ally is in the 'Christmas Special 2012' chapter, at the end, & the epilogue for Doctor Who, is still in the original story. Sorry, had to leave something to the original uncut version of this story. Hopefully y'all liked it, see ya later...  
**

**PEACE...**


	13. Christmas Special 2012

**VERY Belated Christmas Special**

**Austin's back from London & the adventure with the Doctor he & Ally had. Find out what happens on Christmas Eve...**

**12/24/12, 6:00 pm...**

**Austin's plane arrived at the airport in Florida. Ally was waiting outside the gate to drive home with him. Austin finally stepped out of the terminal, to see a relieved Ally waiting for him. As soon as he got within a few feet of her, she ran & hugged him.**

"I wasn't sure if you went off on another adventure, or not," she said, looking up to him. He hugged her tightly & quickly back.

"Hey, the Doc has his own universe to pick up hitch hikers in, besides, why would I want to leave the best thing in my life for adventure & danger? I mean, I've got enough of that already, you know? Being with you & being famous," he said. She looked at him, then gave him a quick-ish long kiss. Pretty much a full minute. They broke apart, then started lacking toward the exit.

"So, what do you think's gonna become of him?" Ally asked.

"You wanna find out?" Austin asked looking at her.

"How?"

"The Blu-Ray copy of the Christmas special I got from BBC when I was over there, wanna watch it when we get home?"

"Definitely," she said, as they kept walking. They made their way to Austin's car, after stepping out of the exit.

"She give you any trouble?" Austin said, as Ally handed him the keys.

"Not really, drives like a dream."

He opens the trunk. "That's the point of a new car," he puts his bags in the trunk & closes it.

"Shut up," she says, getting in the passenger door.

He opens the driver's door. "I'm just saying, that would be the point of it," he starts the car & backs out into the lane. They drive away to the way out, then get on to the main highway towards home.

**About an hour, or so later...**

**They made it to Austin's house.**

"Mom!? You home? Mom?" he sees a note on the table. "'Austin, I'm at a Christmas party, don't wait up. I'll be back later tonight.

-Mom

"God damn it, Mom! Can't she be home for one goddamn night?" Austin said, crinkling the note in his fist, trying not to cry from his anger.

"Oh, Austin," Ally started, hugging him by the side. "I know what she's doing to you, but trust me, don't let her get to you like this."

"I know," his voice quivers a bit. "But ever since dad's been gone, it's either out with her girlfriends drinking a few, staying out most of the night, or going to meet clients in other cities, miles away for days on end," his hands start shaking from the anger. "And now this? It's way too much. I just want things to go back to mostly normal, you know? Where she stays home & we're both home at night & I don't feel like I know her anymore. It's usually that a mom stays home to look after her kids, not have them look after themselves, while they go galavanting off to god-knows-where doing god-knows-what at all hours of the night. It's not fair to me! Doesn't she ever think of me before herself?"

Ally hugged him for a minute.

"Galavanting?" she laughed.

He cracked up a little too. "It's a term, but what's my vocabulary gonna do for me, when there's not many people around for me to use it for?" they paused & stood still for a minute more.

"You wanna go upstairs to your room?" Ally asked.

(Inhales, then exhales sharply) "Yeah," he said, they chuckled lightly, as they walk upstairs.

**They enter his room. Austin set his stuff on the ground, then got out the Doctor Who episode he got, turned on his tv & put it in the blu-ray player.**

**He puts his jacket on his dresser, took off his shoes & socks, pulled down his pants, stepped out of then, leaving them on the ground, as Ally took off her dark blue shirt, leaving on a black bra. She also stepped out of her boots, socks, & took off her skirt, being left in a pair of white panties. They'd made love a few times since the last writing of it, so they were pretty comfortable with each other's bodies, enough to not mind being naked alone with each other in one of their rooms together. They got under the blanket of Austin's bed.**

"Ready to watch?" he asked, holding the player remote in his hand.

"Yeah," Ally said.

He hit "Play" & the episode started.

**An hour later...**

**The episode finished.**

"What'd you think?" he asked her.

"Well, it was a good story, & the comedy was funny, but I really liked that opening sequence," she said, looking at him.

"Yeah, it was awesome. The part where the Sontaran guy said, 'If you try to leave, you'll be obliterated. May I take your coat?'" he imitated, then they both laughed.

"That was funny," Ally said. "So," she got on top of him. "Wanna celebrated your being home?"

"Definitely," he says, as they began making out. He put his tongue in her mouth, after letting it ask for entrance & they intertwined tongues. She took off his shirt. He slipped off her panties. She lowered his boxers. He unhooked her bra. He then got a condom from his nightstand & held it in his hand. He tore it open & took it out. He then reached under the blanket & put it on.

**He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her to 'ok' it. She nodded & he pushed in slowly. Once he was all the way in, he paused, as they panted heavily. He then slowly moves in & out. She starts moving with him. He stops after a minute & lets her continue. He squeezes her ass & slaps it once. He then takes 1 of her nipples in his mouth & bites down softly, then suckles lightly, trying not to hurt her. He unlatches & continues guiding her by grabbing her ass & moving her back & forth.**

**He then flipped her over, then re-entered her. His front completely on hers, he kissed her. They tongue wrestled, as he repeatedly slammed into her. They both were about spent after a few minutes.**

"I'm gonna cum, Ally," he said quietly to her.

"Me too," she said, as they both rode to completion, as he filled up the condom & she splurted all over him. They rode out their orgasms, until they were finished. He pulled out & layed next to her, as they were panting & dripping in sweat. He pulled the condom off of him & threw it in the trash bin next to his bed.

**They cuddled, as they fell asleep, completely physically, & in Austin's case, emotionally exhausted.**

**The Next Day:**

**Austin & Ally were in his room, getting ready to watch his performance on BBCAmerica.**

"It's coming up!" Austin said, getting excited.

"Yeah, so what's the 'surprise' you said was waiting at the end?"

"Just wait for it, it's gonna be awesome!" he said, then the performance came on.

**The songs got over with, then, the TARDIS engines sounded. Austin looked around, confused. It appeared behind him. Matt steps out. Everyone cheers wildly.**

Matt steps down towards Austin. "Hey, Matt Smith showed up!" Austin said, as Matt stepped down.

"Yes, I did. I'm here to introduce the new Doctor Who episode , 'The Snowmen,' it's the Christmas special & you're going to love it... at least I hope you do," he ad-libbed & everyone laughed.

"Yeah. I've previewed most of it & it's looking good," Austin said. "Say, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think _I_ could be the next Doctor?" everyone 'oohed' in excitement.

"I don't know, maybe, but you don't quite go the accent for it."

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Austin asked, imitating Matt's accent, getting laughs for the accent.

"Well," Matt says in his American/no accent (as I think it should be called). "It can't be _like this,_" everyone laughed.

"No it can't," still has the accent. "Cause that's to southern. No offense, but your accent's a bit too southern for my taste."

**(If you've seen the Buzz Feed video, you know what I mean).**

"Yes, well..." the phone rang in the TARDIS. They both ran to it. After a few seconds, Matt came into the doorway. "Sorry, got to go, trouble with the Daleks & Cybermen," (Spoilers of the cross-over fic) he closes the door, but quickly opens it again. "Enjoy the new episode!" he says, as everyone cheers & the TARDIS disappears.

Ally looked at Austin.

"What? It's the best we could do on such short notice!" he said, as the episode started.

**Several days later, on New Year's Eve:**

**Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez were all hanging out at the shop, ready to watch the ball drop, at 11:50. The announcer just said that they're waiting for Austin to get there.**

"Austin, shouldn't you be there?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry, I will be," Austin replied.

Trish just looked at him, confused.

**Just then, the TARDIS materialized on top of the building. Austin & Green Day stepped out & got their instruments & mics. They started playing. Dez & Trish looked at Austin from the side, as he & Ally smiled at the TV.**

**Dez & Trish looked back & forth from the TV to Austin several times, being confused.**

"How are you there & here?" Trish asked. Dez pinched him.

"Ow!" Austin yelled, grabbing his arm with the other.

"He's here, but how are you there?" Dez asked.

"Easy, just watch," he said, as they all watched the screen.

**The 2nd song got done. They got in the TARDIS.**

T**he Doc ran out to the mic.**

"Alright, I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball for a perfectly placed count down & the ball started to drop. He ran back into theTARDIS & it disappeared, as the ball got to the bottom at exactly 12 p. m.

"Was that...?"

"Yep, the Doc himself," Ally says, as Austin kisses her head & rubs her arm with his hand.

**Scene fades, as Trish & Dez look at the TV in amazement/bewilderment.**

**That's my Christmas, & partial New Year's Eve too story. Like it, or not, I'm a great writer & you can't deny that I'm, to quote ShadyVox, Jaden Yuki in GX Abridged & George Michael, 'absolutely flawless.' Sorry if I'm being too self centered, I'm just too good for my own good, there I go again.**

**Stay tuned...  
**

**PEACE...**


	14. S2 CH 1: 2013 Tour Kick-Off

**Season 2 Ch 1**

**2 weeks after new year's...**

"Austin, you sure you wanna go on this mini tour for the next few weeks?" Ally asked, following him down the stairs of his house, his guitar in a case is in his hand.

"I told you, Ally. I gotta get the 1st leg of this nation-wide tour going. I asked you to come too, but you said "no," that you were worried about school."

"Aren't you?"

"Nah, I got all my assignments & notes for the next month so I can do them on the planes & busses. I can keep my grades up & I know you're valedictorian of your class right now, you deserve a break," they move towards the front door.

"Yeah, but you're leaving me without you & the rest of you for a month," he smiled, proudly. "How am I going to cope without that?" he felt good about himself, knowing how much she loved him, in both senses of the word.

"Well, thanks for reassuring me & boosting my self esteem a bunch of levels, but don't worry, I feel the same way. How am I gonna cope without your tight hot body for a month? Believe me when I say when I get back, we'll celebrate, all over this place," he said, feeling excited. He kissed her passionately, then came back up. "Being a celebrity is hard, comes with the job."

"And being the girlfriend of a celebrity is just as hard. Just get back in 1 piece, k?"

"Don't worry, it's not like the adventure with the Doc, where I could die at any moment if I'm not careful. I'm gonna come back alive."

"Yeah, I guess, but don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be smart about what I do," he heads for the door with her. They head out on his front porch. He inhales, then exhales. "Don't forget, I'm live-streaming on YouTube tonight, with Dez's help with camera work & choosing, from a Doctor Who themed party. I'll be the 10th Doctor rocking it on the stage."

"Ugh, what's with you & ridiculous costume parties?"

"Hey, Doctor Who's cool, as the Doc would say. Besides, all the rest of the musical guests are dressing as the various Doctors too. I just got to choose mine first. I just can't wait to see who's dressed up as the 1st & 3rd Doctors," he said & they both cracked up.

**The tour bus pulled up in Austin's drive way & he started walking with his guitar & stuff, which was at the door.**

"I'll call you tonight!"

"Alright, see you later!"

"You too!"

**He got on the bus & it pulled away.**

"Well, Mr. Moon, on we go," the driver said.

"Yeah, I guess," Austin said, as they drove away.

**Came a bit earlier to me than I expected, stay tuned...**

**PEACE...**


	15. S2 Ch 2: Doctor Who & Internet Party

**Season 2 Ch 2**

**7:00 pm, later that day...**

"K, Dez. Got the cameras ready?"

"All set."

"Great, audio dudes, you got the recording stuff ready?"

"All set."

"Alright, get rolling & introduce the show."

"Ok, on it."

"Ok, time for the finishing touches," Austin said, putting on the short haired, stand up wig he had for his costume. He had a suit on & had a pair of glasses with fake lenses on. He also had a pair of ChuckTailors on. He made his way toward the stage & met his fellow YouTube artists waiting to go on; Alex Goot, Dave Days, etc.

"Oh, hey, guys," he said, as they saw him coming.

"You stole my costume, man," Alex said. "Look at me, I naturally wear glasses, I'm lanky, & I have similar hair to his."

"Hey, my favorite Doc," Austin said.

"Whatever, I had to resort to Tom Baker's Doctor," he said, pulling the hair on his wig.

Austin snickered, Alex looked at him, with a little anger, "Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm Matt Smith's Doctor," Dave said. "I just had to dye my hair black, get a tweed jacket, a bow tie, & suspenders. I'm good."

"Austin, time," Dez said, into Austin's earpiece/mic.

"Alright, on the way. Sorry, guys. Duty calls," he said, going to the stage.

**He walks on to the stage, with his hands in his pockets, imitating the Doc's mannerisms. He saw the crowd, looked with squinted eyes, as if he were looking at a blinding light. He grabbed the top of his tie with his hand & moved it back & forth once. He walked to the mic.**

"Hey," he said into the mic, imitating Dave's faux British accent. "Hello, everyone. I'm the Doctor & I just stepped out of my TARDIS," he pointed back with his thumb & there were scattered laughs. "Well, we've got a great show for you tonight, em, Alex Goot, Dave Days, & Austin Moon are here," everyone went wild.

"Yeah, I've gotta tell you, they're really popular in the future, so keep buying their stuff, alright? They work hard to bring you music, so enjoy the sounds. I'm the Doctor, I'll see you...earlier," he said, then ran off the side of the stage. Austin then ran out without his wig & glasses & picked up his acoustic guitar.

"Hey, everyone! How y'all doin'!?" everyone went wild. "Alright, well, everyone here is revved up & ready to go. Now," he put his guitar strap over his shoulder. "I'm gonna perform a tribute to Doctor Who, it's kinda cliche, but so is wearing a suit at a Doctor Who party. It's also a tribute to my girlfriend, so here's 'Savin Me!'"

**The band came out to their respective instruments.**

**He started playing the acoustic guitar, then they all joined.**

**Starts singing:**

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

**Back up guy:** Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

**BUG:** Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

**BUG:** To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

**BUG:** And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

**BUG:** Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

**BUG:** Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

**BUG:** To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

**BUG:** And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Electric Guitar solo...

Return to regular tempo...

And all I need is you

**BUG:** Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

**BUG:** Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

**BUG:** To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

**BUG:** And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

**BUG:** Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

**Austin looks at his band & they all nod to him to play another song after it ends, while switching guitars.**

SAI OOOOOOOOH!

Waking up, feeling naked

In my clothes

Inside a room that's vacant

Lost my nerve

It's unnerving

I know there is something I'm forgetting..

I searched the moon

I lost my head

I even looked under the bed

I punched the walls

I hit the street

I'm pounding the pavement looking

I'm missing you

I'm missing you

You're not around

And I'm a complete disaster!

I'm missing you

Remember, was the first time

(First time)

I told you I loved you at the bus station

Don't forget, cause it's not over

(Over)

I'm not lost cause I'm just missing you

I searched the moon

I lost my head

I even looked under the bed

I punched the walls

I hit the street

I'm pounding the pavement lookin'

I'm missing you

I'm missing you

You're not around

And I'm a complete disaster!

I'm missing you

Say hey!

**Short solo into the bass line...**

Well she's my blood

Well she's my soul

I get so lost out in the cold

Feels so far

Like this lone star

It gets so hard

When I'm missing you

I'm missing you

I'm missing you

You're not around

And I'm a fucking disaster!

I'm missing you

Everyone cheered wildly

"Ok, everyone, enjoy Dave, I'll be back later."

**A short time passes, Dave & Alex played songs, their covers, Dave's 'What Does it Take,' Alex's 'Living Addiction,' among others.**

"Alright," Alex said. "Let's have Dave & Austin get back out here!"

Dave & Austin walked out, waving. They picked up guitars & talked about what they were going to play.

"This is gonna be good," Dave said after they broke apart & he went to his mic. Alex at the piano & Austin & him on guitars.

**(Dave)** I messed up but I won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

Won't fail to let you down

We got plenty of time to figure it out

Begin all instruments...

**(Dave)** I'm a mess

**(Alex)** I'm a wreck

**(Austin)** Worked hard to be

**(Alex)** Had enough

**(Austin)** Screwed it up

**(Dave)** But the blame on me

**(Austin)** Doors locked left the light on in my bedroom

I won't be home tonight

**(Dave)** Oh they tried to tell me

**(Austin)** (wrote it all out)

**(Dave):** Their words went through me

**(Alex):** (fell the ground)

I must have missed the message (won't let it go)

And fell overboard

**(All):** I fucked up but won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

Won't fail to let you down

We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh

We're just kids

Short instrumental...

**(Austin):** Unprepared

**(Dave):** Hardly care

**(Alex):** Know that it'll work out

**(Austin):** Wasted time

**(Dave):** Far behind

Got my head in the clouds

I feel on top of the world and I'm not looking down

**(Dave):** Oh they tried to tell me

**(Austin):** (wrote it all out)

Their words went through me

**(Alex):** (fell the ground)

I must have missed the message (won't let it go)

And fell overboard

**(All):** I fucked up but won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

Won't fail to let you down

We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh

**Solo...**

We're just kids

**More Solo...**

We're just kids

**(Dave):** Waiting for the answers

Holding on to hope

Running out of chances

Won't let it go, won't let it go

Waiting for the answers

Holding on to hope

Running out of chances

Won't let it go, won't let it go

**(All & motion for audience to join): **I messed up but I won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

Won't fail to let you down

We got plenty of time to figure it out

Insane solo by Austin & Dave...

**All:** I fucked up but won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

Won't fail to let you down

We've got plenty of time to figure it out

**Austin:** I fucked up but won't stop now

We will become the greats of the worst mistakes

**Dave:** Won't fail to let you down

We've got plenty of time to figure it out

O-o-oh

We're just kids

**Song ends to mass cheering...**

"Alright, we gotta take off," Austin said. "But enjoy the merch, & have a nice night!" they left & got on their respective tour busses.

**Just in case you missed it, BUG stands for Back Up Guy.**

**Stay tuned, trust me, you're gonna like it...**

**PEACE...**


	16. S2 CH 3: BBT & A&A Part 1

**Big Bang Theory, Austin & Ally Part 1  
**

**This is the 4-part crossover, it took months in the making, I started in the later months of last year, then these last few weeks ENJOY!**

**Austin was on his tour bus was in Pasadena, California. It was about 6:00 pm. He'd been on a plane after the show the night before, then got on another tour bus in California & drove for another several hours & stopped there.**

"Welp, just stopping here for the night, Mr. Moon, gotta get some sleep," Austin's tour bus driver said.

"That's fine, man. I'll just go to the store to get something to eat, where are we anyways?" Austin asked.

"Pasedena, California," his driver said.

Austin grabbed and put on his shades, put on his New York Yankees green flex-fit, flat brim hat, and hoodie, then exited the bus.

He got to the nearest convenience store, a 7/11, picked out a soda and a few other food items he wanted. He looked at his watch, 7:05.

"$5.40," the clerk said.

Austin handed her a $10 bill. A few girls looked at him, he could see them out of his periferal vision.

"What?" he said, then they just turned around and chatted. He just shrugged it off (big mistake).

He got his change & turned towards the door, and one of the girls snatched his hat off and recognized him, "I knew it, Austin Moon's at this store!" she yelled so the whole store could hear. Austin quickly snatched his hat back, put the stuff he got in his jacket pockets, and made a break for it. He ran down the street as fast as he could, booking it as a mob of crazed fan girls chased after him.

"Damn, where's The Beatles song 'Help' playing when you need it?" Austin said

**Then the music started playing...**

Help

I need somebody

Help

Not just anybody

Help

You know I need someone, help

**(Austin rounded a corner of the sidewalk)**

When I was younger

So much younger than today

(I never need)

I never needed anybody's help in any way

**(He hides behind the other side of a car, crouched as low as he could go)**

(Now)

But now these days are gone

(These days are gone)

I'm not so self assured

(And now I find)

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

**(They pass by, not noticing him, he gets back on the sidewalk catching his breath, one of the crowd turns around, sees him, and alerts the others)**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me

**(He runs around more blocks and streets til the song ends)**

(Now)

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways

(My indepen...)

My independence seems to vanish in the haze

(But)

But every now

(Every now and then)

And then I feel so insecure

(I know that I)

I know that I just need you like I've never done before

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me

When I was younger, so much younger than today

I never needed anybody's help in any way

(Now)

Now these days are gone

(These days are gone)

I'm not so self assured

(I know I've found)

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me, get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh

**The song fades, the girls screaming becomes audible, and Austin turns into the apartment building on 2311 N, Robles Avenue, where someone was walking out of. He ran inside & closed the door behind him, hoping it was automatically locked from the outside.**

Knowing it probably wouldn't hold them back forever, he ran to the elevator, "Damn, out of order!" he said, then turned to his immediate right, and started running up the stairs. The door opened, just as he feared, and the crazed girls ran up after him.

He got to the 3rd floor, where Penny was just unlocking her door, "Miss!" Austin yelled as he saw her.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Listen, you've gotta hide me, a whole mob of girls are chasing me and are climbing those stairs as we speak!"

"What, why?" he took off his shades, "Hey, you're Austin Moon I..."

Austin heard the girls coming, "Shh. Shit, listen, I need some cover, they're closing in!"

"Alright, fine. Come on in," She said, opening the door and they both walked in.

Austin slammed & pressed his ear to the door, locking the door as much as possible. "Thanks, ..." he said, motioning to Penny.

"Penny."

"Penny," he said as he heard the girls running by.

He went over and sat on her couch, sighing with exasperation.

"Wow, you're way more handsome in person," Penny said, crossing her arms.

"You sound like my girlfriend," Austin said, getting up and looking at her, "Listen, you're a life saver, how can I pay you back? Money? Tickets? Anything and it's yours."

"Well, I'll discuss that with you later, right now I'm headed to my neighbors' apartment for dinner."

"You have dinner with your neighbor?"

"Actually, it's two, one's my boyfriend, the other is a gigantic douche with OCD, and a bunch of other crazy stuff in his head with their two friends, an ex-sexaholic and an Indian who can't speak to women unless they're deaf, in his family, or he's drunk, so, yeah."

"Sounds like an interesting group."

"They are, believe me."

"Listen, can I come too, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch and I just ran a lot of blocks and stairs, at my top speed."

"Sure, I guess, but I don't think there's gonna be enough food for all 6 of us, cause they usually only get food for 5 people."

"Don't worry, I bought stuff at a store before I ran here."

"Ok, then I guess it's ok for you to come."

"Thanks, but first, check to see if those girls are taking another loop."

Penny checks out in the hall, "No one out there."

"Great," Austin said, then they exited to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment across the hall.

**On to part 2, coming soon, if not already...**


	17. S2 CH 4: BBT & A&A Part 2

**Big Bang Theory/Austin & Ally Part 2**

**Austin and Penny both entered Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.**

"Hey guys," Penny said.

"Hey, look it's Penny and..." Howard said, looking at Austin.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Austin Moon," he said, to only see blank stares. "The singer," he adds. He looks at his watch to see it's 7:28, "Flip the tv to MTV, there should be an interview I did coming on in a minute."

Leonard flips the tv to MTV, and on the screen, the interview comes on, "We have an exclusive interview with Austin Moon after his latest concert here a few days ago." It shows concert footage of Austin playing, "Austin, how does it feel to go from 'A Billion Hits' on YouTube to a billion people per show?"

"Well, it's a bit challenging because if I need to do something over again when I'm shooting a video, I have that opportunity, but I have to have everything ready to do in 1 take, but it's great to see everybody out here, cheering me on."

"You heard it here 1st, from Austin Moon," everyone looks at him.

"Hey, it was an impromptu interview."

"Yeah, you seemed comfy with your words," Leonard said, eating his take out.

"Hey, I just got off the stage after a concert, you try that and not be nervous, lay off," Austin said, looking at him.

"Hey why don't you lay off my girlfriend!?" Leonard said, getting up.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend back home and I'm not about to jeopardize that with a girl I just met on the run from what seemed like a crowd of girls from the opening scene of 'A Hard Days' Night' and I ran from them for a while, so don't worry," Austin said, looking straight at him.

"Oh," he said (this would be where the audience would laugh). "Sorry, man, but I would fight you for her."

"Dude, no offense, but I would most likely bust you up in a match," Austin steps to his face.

"He's right you know, Leonard," Sheldon interjects. "His body build does seem quite better than yours. And seeing how you've only faced off against Wolowitz in Wii boxing, I anticipate he'll have you wailing on the floor within 30 seconds or less," he said, then did that chuckle of his.

They looked at him & he retreated a little with another fact. "Plus, he's younger than you."

"Thanks but unneccessary..." Austin said pointing to him.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh and sorry..." he said, pointing to Leonard.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Ah, really, doctors?" he asked.

"Yep, says the degrees from our colleges," Leonard answers.

"Ah," Austin said. "What's on tv?" he asked, pointing to the tv.

"Star Trek: the Next Generation, staring our good friend, Wil Wheaton," Sheldon said, looking back to the tv.

"Whoa, you guys actually know Wil Wheaton?" Austin asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, yes," Sheldon started. "He became my friend after we went to a party he hosted and gave me an autographed Wesley Crusher action figure, as an apology for disappointing me back in the 90's."

Austin leaned toward Penny, "Should I ask?"

"See for yourself," she said back.

"Ok, how did he disappoint..." he was cut off before he could finish the question.

"In 1995, I went to the annual Dixie-Trek convention, where he was scheduled to be. I rode a bus to there, which took 10 hours, twice violating my personal rule of relieving myself on a moving vehicle, & when I got there, he didn't show. I then put him on my "Mortal Enemies" list. After I got the action figure, Brent Spiner quickly replaced him on the list."

"Data himself?" he said, pointing to the screen showing Data. "What'd he do?" he asked, then everyone else but him & Sheldon groaned.

"He opened the action figure out of the original packaging. 'Nuff said."

"Yeah, I get it," he looked at Penny, showing he knew what she was talking about.

"Told ya."

**Later, after everyone was done eating...**

"Ok, it's 'Anything Can Happen' Thursday, what should we do tonight?" Leonard asked.

"Comic book store?" Wolowitz suggested.

"All in favor?" Leonard said. Everyone lifted their hands (well, the 4 main guys of the group). "Ok, it's unanimous, comic book store it is. Penny, coming?"

"Well, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I think it I'll wait for you to get back," she said.

"Ok, Austin?"

"Ya know, I've never been in a comic book store before, should be fun."

"Yes, there's always fine literature selections at the store," Sheldon said.

"Really, what comics do they have & by super hero, not by any specificity than that."

"Ok, let's see. Spiderman, Ironman, Hulk, & anything else Marvel, Batman, Superman, & anything else DC."

"Ok, great, let's go," Leonard said, then everyone started walking out the door & down the stairs. "Oh, wait. Won't everyone recognize you?" he said to Austin.

"Oh, right," Austin said, then put his hat & sunglasses on, then giving a 'well' look.

"Better," Leonard said.

"Great."

"Yes, if you like the 'White beach blonde gangster/rapper' as a disguise," Sheldon said, giving his opinion.

"Was that really necessary?" Austin asked.

"You asked," Sheldon said.

"Yes, if the disguise was good enough that he wasn't gonna be recognized too easily," Leonard said.

"Oh, then yes," Sheldon said, giving a better answer. Then, they started walking down the stairs again.

They got to the comic book store...

"Do you think anyone will recognize me?" Austin asked.

"Probably not, but I'd keep the hat & sunglasses on, though. In case if someone walks by outside," Leonard said.

**They all walked into the store. Sheldon, Wolowitz, Raj, & Austin walked over to the comics.**

Leonard walked over to Stewart, "Hey, Stewart."

"Hey, who's the new guy?" he said, looking over at Sheldon & Wolowitz look over the comics, seeing if there aren't any new comics yet.

"Just a friend. What'choo got the boxes for?" he asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Oh, just reprints of the 1st edition of the very 1st comics of every Marvel & DC super hero & super hero team up comic ever of every series."

"Oh, my god," Leonard said.

"Are you serious!?" Sheldon asked, walking over, overhearing their convo with his Vulcan hearing, with Austin, Howard, & Raj following.

"Yeah, it's kind of a whole '2013 reprint of every 1st edition of 1st comic books in history to this point of time' thing they're doing for fans of today who missed out on that generation of comic books."

"Well, isn't that awesome," Leonard said.

"Awesome doesn't begin to describe it," Sheldon said. "It's unbelievable, it's, well, for lack of a better word, awesome!"

"Yeah, plus, all of them are all hand autographed by they're creators, if they're still alive."

"That's, well, I can't think of a another adjective, awesome," Leonard said.

"Yeah, & I'm not supposed to put them on display til tomorrow, but I just had to have them out here. You can get all of them in a 'power pack', as it were, of comics, where it's all of them for about $135 each per publisher, or one at a time for about $25 each."

"Well, that's a lot, but considering the cargo, but understandable," Leonard said.

"Hey, guys, would you mind if I pay for them for ya?" Austin asked, pulling out his wallet, having several $100 bills inside it.

"Oh, Austin, that's very thoughtful, but we can't let you pay for us," Leonard said.

"Oh, yes we can," Howard said, marvel-ing at the packs. (Another audience laughing part)

"No we can't, Howard," he said at him.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked.

"Cause it just wouldn't be right, him paying for comic books for all of us," he said, looking at Sheldon.

"No, I want to," he said to Leonard. "Listen, I'm gonna buy some for myself, so why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I wanna thank you guys for helping me out, so I wanna return the favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, I always carry a minimum of $1000 in 20s ever since I got famous, so, why not?"

"Ok, I guess, if you're serious."

"I am."

"Well, ok, then. But we're all chipping in 10 bucks each, k?" he said, looking towards the other guys.

"Fine!" they said.

"Ok, everyone get out 10 bucks each & give it to Austin," he said, then everyone did it. Austin went out to the counter to paid Stewart.

"Ok, 5 Marvel & 5 DC 1st comic pack things," he said to Stewart.

"Ok, that'll be $810," he said.

"Ok," then he took everyone's money, already having $50 there, he pulled out an extra $760 in 20s & gave it to Stewart, who started counting it all to make sure it was all there.

"Wow, that a lotta cheddar, where'd you get it?" Steward asked, while counting.

"I gotta good job," Austin answered.

"Ok, everything seems ok, now come in the back & I'll get you the boxes."

"Whoa, boxes?"

"Yeah, that's how the packs are generally packed up."

"Ok, great," Austin said.

"Whoa, that might be too heavy," Leonard said, when seeing the boxes' sizes.

"Yeah, especially with Sheldon," Raj said.

"I'll have you know, I can bench press over 890 billion nanograms," he said.

"Sheldon, that's less than 2 pounds," Leonard said back to him.

"Sounded better the way I said it."

"Yeah, I've got one of those lifts if you need to borrow it for tonight, I know you'll return it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Stewart," Leonard said.

**They loaded up a few of the lift things, whatever you call them (seriously, I've got no idea) & put them into the back of Leonard's car. They then dropped off & helped Raj & Howard carry their comics inside.**

**On to Part 3, coming soon, if not already uploaded...**


	18. S2 CH 5: BBT & A&A Part 3

**Part 3**

"Thanks for buying the comics, Austin," Leonard said, while they're climbing the stairs.

"Don't mention it," Austin told him.

"Yes, reprints of every 1st edition comic book in Marvel & DC history. You, my friend are thanked personally by me," Sheldon said.

"As I said before, don't mention it."

Leonard opened the door. They walked in & set the books on the table.

"Oh, man. I gotta call my tour bus driver & tell him to pick me up. Do you guys mind?"

"No, we'll just be in the kitchen area over here," Leonard said, motioning Sheldon to come with him.

Austin gets on his cell, "Hey..."

"What do you think of this guy, Sheldon?" Leonard asks.

"He's a relatively good guy."

"Yeah, but to buy all of us comic books..."

"Hey, the man is paying for stuff that we want. We've got a good thing going & don't screw it up."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking if he'll have an ulterior motive."

"Like what? To have us dump a body in the lake?"

"Obviously not, but I just feel that he feels we owe him a favor."

"Good point. Don't bring it up"

"But..." he was interrupted by Austin.

"Hey, guys, my driver says he can pick me up..."

"Great," Leonard interrupted.

"But not until morning. Can I spend the night?"

"Sure, Sheldon?"

"After what you did for me tonight, you can take my bed for the night if you want, my good sir."

"Thanks, but I'm good with the couch."

'You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take,' Austin's phone rang.

"Oh, my girlfriend. Gotta take this." he answers his iPhone on FaceTime. "Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"What's up? I turn on the tv & it's 'Breaking news, Austin Moon's been sighted in Pasedina, California.'"

"Nice to see you too. Yeah, we stopped for the night & I went to a 7/11, some girl recognized me, & all hell broke loose."

"I'm just glad you're ok, who's that behind you?" he looked behind him.

"Oh, it's just Leonard & Sheldon. 2 guys who own the apartment of the building I ran into. They're letting me stay here 'til my tour bus driver can get here in the morning."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, listen, can we talk more tomorrow? It's getting pretty late where we both are."

"Yeah, sure, talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later," he turns his phone off. "Phew," he says, wiping his forehead.

"So, what was that awkward hang up about?" Leonard said.

"I don't know, I just got word of my international manager booking me on a Eurasian tour & I don't wanna tell Ally about it 'til I get home because I don't know how she'll react when I tell her."

"Yes, yes. Pointless jibber jabber. I'm going to start reading these in my room," Sheldon said, carrying the box to his room. "Oh, if you can't get to sleep so easily, we have an Xbox 360, 3D blu ray player that also upscales DVDs, cable, Star Trek movies & tv seasons on DVD & Blu-Ray, & other movies at your disposal."

"Oh, thanks," Austin said.

"As today's youth would say, no prob," Sheldon said & Austin looked at him with an awkward look on his face.

"Good night," Leonard said.

"Night," Austin said.

**They went to their rooms & everyone went to sleep.**

**The next morning...**

**Doctor Who was on the TV. Sheldon was eating his cereal in the chair next to the couch, since he was on the couch. Austin woke up when he heard it. He looked up, after hearing Sheldon chew.**

"Good morning," Sheldon said.

"Hi," Austin said, sitting up. He looked at the TV. "I've met him," he said, with a smile.

"Matt Smith, or The Doctor?"

"Both."

Sheldon snickered like he does.

"What?"

"You may have met Matt Smith, but I highly doubt you've met the Doctor," he laughed a little more.

"No, seriously. I have."

"Alright, I'll play along. How?"

"Remember a few days before Christmas? There was all sorts of craziness happening. Daleks & Cybermen everywhere. One appeared on TV to tell us to surrender. It was madness."

"Hmm, I do remember something like that."

"And, were you watching the ball drop on New Years' Eve?"

"Of course, we were at a costume party at the comic book store & Stewart had it on the TV. Of course 3 hours early for us, but still."

"Yeah, well, the TARDIS materialized on the skyscraper & me & Green Day came out & performed a few songs, then the Doc came out & made the ball drop in time."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something along those lines. I have an eidetic memory, so I should. It's weird, I'm having trouble remembering. It's like I remember, but I have difficulty remembering," he looked frustrated, as he tried to remember.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said as he walked in & got his coffee.

"Hello," they said, then Sheldon turned back to him. "What were we talking about?" he said, not remembering, or struggling to remember anymore.

"Oh, nothing," Austin said, thinking of how weird it was that Sheldon had to concentrate to remember what he could so easily.

"Ok, back to Doctor Who," he said, sitting in his spot. "Just so you know, this is my spot on this couch. I sat in the chair cause I respect you enough since you bought me vintage comic book reprints."

"Right," Austin said, then his phone rang. He got up & answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Moon, I'm parked right outside the building, waiting for ya, so we can get a move on," his bus driver said.

"Alright, be down in a minute," he hung up. "Well, guys, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me crash here," he said, shaking their hands.

"No problem," Leonard said, as Sheldon sanitized his hands.

"Yeah, well... Hey, here," he said, pulling out 4 tickets to his show later that night. Leonard took them in his hands.

"Wow, ticket/back stage passes to your show tonight, thanks," Leonard said, looking at them.

"Yeah, bring a your girlfriends if you'd like. I gotta go," he said, leaving.

**He walked down the 3 flights of stairs & got on his bus, then it drove off.**

**Meanwhile, in the apartment...**

"That was cool of him giving us tickets," Leonard said.

"I suppose. Alas, I can't go."

"Wh...oh yeah, laundry night."

"Yes & you know me, I can't let it go."

"Yes, but social protocol dictates that if someone who did something for you invites you to something, you go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well played. I'll just do it a few hours early. I won't feel completely whole, but at least I'll know I did it."

"Good. I'll just go tell Penny about tonight."

**He went over, but remembered that Penny isn't awake at this time of morning, so he went back to his apartment & watched TV with Sheldon.**

**On to Part 4, if not already up...**


	19. S2 CH 6: BBT & A&A Part 4

**Big Bang Theory/Austin & Ally Part 4**

**SERIOUSLY! NO COPYWRITE INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, if that's a thing to worry about on here, since I've used song lyrics in some of my earlier chapters, I'm assuming it's not a big thing on here, just saying that as a disclaimer, just in case, though. Get ready to hear some of the best songs I've heard in this one...**

**Also, there's a little surprise guest appearance in this part...**

**It was later that night. The guys & their girls are backstage at Austin's concert. It's just starting.**

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it," Austin said, as they met up.

"Thanks for the invite," Leonard said.

"Well, I had to repay you guys for the sleeping on your couch & Penny for helping me hide from those screaming fan girls, so you know, 2 birds, 1 stone."

"Wait, you were in her apartment, alone?" Leonard asked, feeling awkward.

"Just for like 5 minutes & don't over think it, it was just a quick hide-&-go-over-to-your-place," Penny said.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend, as you should remember. Plus, I'd never cheat on her while I'm away. Don't get me wrong, your girlfriend's good looking, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what I have," Austin said, making his point.

"Yeah, got it," Leonard replied.

"Yes, meaningless pleasantries addressed, now let this night get over with," Sheldon chimed in.

"Sheldon, don't be so rude. We're his guests this evening," Amy reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry."

"No prob. Ok, I've got the perfect opening song for you guys. It's all scientific," Austin said.

"Cool," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, so you guys sit tight, & if you wanna see the show from the audience's point of view, there's a monitor right there, hooked up to a live feed from cameras recording this right now," he added, pointing to it.

"Mr. Moon, the audience is getting restless," a dude with a headphone thing said.

"K, see you guys in a little bit," he said, going out to the stage. "Alright! You guys ready!?"

The crowd cheered

"Ok, here we go...!"

**He starts singing with his guitar in hand.**

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,

Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...

The Earth began to cool,

The autotrophs began to drool,

Neanderthals developed tools,

We built a wall

(we built the pyramids),

Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,

That all started with the big bang!

Bang!

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,

As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.

A fraction of a second and the elements were made.

The bipeds stood up straight,

The dinosaurs all met their fate,

They tried to leap but they were late

And they all died

(They froze their asses off)

The oceans and Pangea

See ya wouldn't wanna be ya

Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day

It will pause and start to go the other way,

Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard

Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

**That sound/note section/break from the studio version plays...**

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us

Debating how we're here, they're catching deer

(We're catching viruses)

Religion or astronomy

(Descartes or Deuteronomy)

It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology

It all started with the big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

**He looked at his band & gave them the cue & he started playing the guitar riff... Then sang after...**

The local rock group down the street

Is trying hard to learn their song

Seranade the weekend squire, who just came out to mow his lawn

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

(Sunday)

Charcoal burning everywhere

Rows of houses that are all the same

And no one seems to care

See Mrs. Gray she's proud today because her roses are in bloom

Mr. Green he's so serene, He's got a t.v. in every room

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

(Sunday)

Here in status symbol land

Mothers complain about how hard life is

And the kids just don't understand

Creature comfort goals

They only numb my soul and make it hard for me to see

My thoughts all seem to stray, to places far away

I need a change of scenery

TaTaTa-Ta TaTaTa-Ta

TaTaTa-Ta TaTaTa-Ta-ah-ah-ah

TaTaTa-Ta TaTaTa-Ta

TaTaTa-Ta TaTaTa-Ta-ah-ah-ah

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

(Sunday)

Charcoal burning everywhere

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

Here in status-symbol land...

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ... Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ...

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ... Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ...

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ... Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ... (FADES)

**They transition to the next song...**

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove

(mo-o-o-ove)

It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom

(boom-da-boom boom)

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back

So come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it

**(The crowd goes wild)**

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

You're so electric

I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide

(hi-i-i-ide)

The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes

(ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back, so

Come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

Can you feel it

Coming down, down, down

**(They go wild)**

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

Hey hey

**(Pumps fists w/ the words)**

Put your hands up

And get 'em rockin'

Hey hey

Show the whole world we're never stoppin'

Hey hey

Put your hands up

We're lighin' up the sky

Tonight tonight

When the lights come up

It's hard to hold back, so

Come on let it blow

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Feel it, feel it

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

(Can you feel it)

**Austin switches to an acoustic guitar...**

**They wait for the crowd to be their wildest, then they start with the opening lyrics...**

Next to you, next to me

Next to you, next to me

(Starts playing acoustic guitar)

Next to you, next to me

Baby, next to you, next to me

Ridin' down the road in my pick-up truck

Ya' better be ready 'cause I'm pickin' you up

With a full moon shinin' and a little bit a' luck

We'll run outta gas and maybe get stuck

We can get lost, baby, I don't care

I ain't worried as long as you're there

Ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

**Short instrumental**

Barbeque chicken in aluminum foil

Just enough money for my gas and oil

Who needs your shrimp and your caviar?

I'd sooner have you (points to crowd) just the way you are

Rich people got their money to hold

Mansion on the hill with diamonds and gold

Can't compare as far as I can see

Next to you sittin' next to me

Ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

**Guitar solos (Austin & electric guitar dude)**

Radio playin' our favorite song

Well, I'll change the station if the news comes on

The signal ain't comin' in too strong

Make our own music, honey, all night long

All start to play

If the Good Lord's willin' when we're old and gray

The kids are grown up and moved away

We'll be rockin' there side by side

With a barbeque chicken and the TV guide

Well, there ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

Ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

Ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

Next to you, next to me

Next to you, next to me

Next to you, next to me

As long as you're next to me, baby

**Just his guitar & the other guitar dude**

Next to you, oh sittin' next to me

I'd sooner have you just the way you are

Aw, there ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

And if the Good Lord's willin' when we're old and gray

The kids are grown up and moved away

We'll be rockin' there side by side

With a barbeque chicken and the TV guide

Oh, yeah

There ain't no place that I'd rather be

Next to you sittin' next to me

**They finish the song**

**Austin puts down his guitar as he grabs just a mic in his hand.**

**The opening starts, he claps & so do other people...**

When the crowd wants more

I bring on the thunder

'Cause you got my back

And I'm not going under

You're my point

You're my guard

You're the perfect chord

And I see our names together on every billboard

**(They cheer loud)**

We're headed for the top

We got 'em on lock

We'll make 'em say "Hey!"

**(Reaches his fist out & everyone chimes in as he said 'Hey')**

'Cause there's no stopping us

When we hit the same but different

We're never gonna quit

And we'll keep rocking!

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I, own this dream

Cause I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

You got the skills

And I'm bringing the fire,

You're the fuel to my rocket

And it's taking us higher

Yeah we got my flow

And we're blowin' it UP

All our fans are gonna scream!

**(They all cheer loudly)**

'Cause they can't get enough

We're headed for the top

We got 'em on lock

We'll make 'em say "Hey!"

'Cause there's no stopping us

When we hit the same but different

Were never gonna quit

And we'll keep rockin', oh!

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I, own this dream

'Cause I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

I keep on rockin' with you

(Oh! Oh! Oh!)

And there's no stoppin us

(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)

I keep on rockin' with you

Ke-keep on rockin'

I, will keep on rockin!

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I, own this dream

'Cause I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you!

Waaoh

(Be here without you)

Waaoohoh

Be here without you - out you - out you

Be here without you - out you - out you!

**He gets his electric guitar**

**Transitions again**

**Drums start in**

**Starts playing riff**

Throw it up, woo hoo!

**(Pumps his fists to the woo hoos)**

Woo hoo!** [x2]** Yeah, yeah.

Woo hoo! Yeah, yeah.

You're pretty baby, but you know that

Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight

**(Crowd sings along)**

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

(night, night, night...)

Party people!

**(Crowd joins in on woo hoos too)**

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town

(woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy but you know that

Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap

(lap)

yeah

(yeah)

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight

I don't really care if it's wrong or right

Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl

If you're with that girl

(Hey)

Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

**(Puts guitar away, quickly)**

Party people!

Woo hoo,

Roll the windows down

Woo hoo,

when I'm rolling through your town

(woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

Stop!

**[Beat break]**

It's on tonight, it's on tonight

It's on-on-on-on-on tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town

(woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

Let's go!

**(The BTR guys came out the side)**

"Ladies & gentlemen, Big Time Rush!" Austin yells.

Woo hoo, all the windows down

Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town

(woo hoo)

Saying yeah yeah

woo hoo

Saying yeah yeah

woo hoo!

"What should we do now, guys?" Austin asks.

"How about a Beatles song?" Kendall suggests.

"Oh, 'City is Ours,'" Logan suggests.

"Oh, 'Paralyzed,'" James suggests.

**Everyone cheers at it.**

"You heard him, guys," Austin says to his band.

**Opening notes play...**

**(Logan & partial guys)** You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say

But none of them came out that day

'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lies

**(James)** Time stopped ticking

My hands keep shaking

And you don't even know that

**(All)** I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

**(Austin)** I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**(All)** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**(Logan & partially guys)** Now I learned a lot from my mistake

Never let a good thing slip away

I've had a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

**(James)** Not telling you what I was going through

But you didn't even know that

**(Kendall)** I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**(Austin)** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

**(Kendall)** I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**(James)** As the years go by I think about you all the time

(whoa)

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you

**(Carlos)** You walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

**(All)** I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

**(Austin)** I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

**(Kendall)** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

**(All)** Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied

Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**They end & the crowd screams "encore."**

**They look at each other & begin with the opening lyric, then the band joins in, already rehearsed in the song...**

**(All)** Elevate a little higher

Let's throw a party in the sky

And celebrate

Elevate until we fly yeah

Move, move your feet

Until you levitate

Come on let's elevate

**(James)** Forget about your day

Under the milky way

I know a place where we can go-o-o

**(Logan)** No need to be afraid

Come on, I'll demonstrate

Take you to outer space

Here we go, here we go

**(All)** Wa-Oh oh oh

If you want a party

Wa-Oh oh oh

And I know you're down

Wa-Oh oh oh

If you want a party

You want a party

**(All)** Elevate a little higher

Let's throw a party in the sky

And celebrate

Elevate until we fly yeah

Move, move your feet

Until you levitate

Come on let's elevate

**(Someone)** Elevate

Elevate

**(Carlos)** We're floating in the air

Look at the view from here

Show you what world you've never seen before

**(Kendall)** We're dancing in the stars

No matter where we are

Jupiter Boulevard

Here we go, here we go

**(All)** (Whoa Oh, Whoa oh)

If you want a party

(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)

And I know you're down

(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)

If you want a party

You want a party

**(All, mixed up)** Elevate a little higher

Let's throw a party in the sky

And celebrate

Elevate until we fly yeah

Move, move your feet

Until you levitate

Come on let's elevate

**(Back up guy)** Elevate

Elevate

**(Logan)** Don't even hesitate

Just let it escalate

I want to see you go whoa

**(Kendall)** Break through the ceiling

Now it's time to hit the clouds

And now we ain't coming down

**(All)** Whoa whoa

Whoa whoa

(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)

Whoa whoa

(Oh oh oh)

Whoa whoa

**(All)** Elevate a little higher

Let's throw a party in the sky

And celebrate

Elevate until we fly yeah

(Until we fly)

Move, move you're feet

Until you levitate

Come on let's elevate

**(Someone)** Elevate

Elevate

We're on another level tonight

Let's, let's, let's celebrate

Elevate

**Everyone's going wild. BTR goes off stage.**

"All right, now for more me, but don't worry, I'm sure if you chant their band name later, they'll come back out again," Austin says, then launches into another song.

Sometimes it feels like

You lost your swag

You got a 'kick me' sign coverin'

The skills that you have

And it all looks wrong

When your lookin' down

You get dizzy doin' 360's

And you can't break out

Even when you feel like you

Ain't all that just don't forget

That I got your back, now turn up

The beat and bump that track

(Bump that track)

Yeah

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all

Kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do, no-o-o

The way that you do do do

Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways

You got your epic winns 300 and 34 days

And it's fellin like your gameis crazy off

But all you need is to bring the heat and to get back on top

Even when you feel like you

Ain't all that just don't forget

That I got your back, now turn up

The beat and bump that track

(Bump that track)

YEAH

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all kinds of cool

Your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do, no-o-o

The way that you do do do

Your off the charts,

Your number one,

You got the fire and you can't be undone

Your breaking records and your makin em pop

You got the fire so keep burning it up

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all kinds of cool

Your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do

Nobody rocks it the way that you do

You got style pop your collar cuz' your all kinds of cool

Your legit, your the boss

Even when the mic is off

Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it

The way that you do no no no

**Picks up his guitar & goes to the next song**

**Opening notes play**

**All instruments come in**

**He grabs the mic & leans toward the crowd, his left.**

Revvin' up your engines

Listen to the howlin' roar

**(Leans his right)**

Metal under tension

Begging you to touch and go

**(Stretches his arm out)**

Highway to the danger zone

**(Brings it down to a fist in front of his head)**

Right into the danger zone

Still like that old time Rock n' roll

**(Starts playing guitar)**

That kind of music just Soothes the soul

I reminisce about the Days of old

With that old time Rock n' roll

Oh Ohh

**(Grabs the mic & leans toward crowd)**

Heading into twilight

Spreading out her wings tonight

(Old time rock n' roll)

She got you jumping off the deck

And shoving into overdrive

I like that old time rock n' roll

**(Plays guitar again)**

Highway to the danger zone

(Rock n' roll)

Right into the danger zone

Still like that old time Rock n' roll

**(Starts clapping as there's no instruments, causing everyone else to clap)**

That kind of music just Soothes the soul

I reminisce about the Days of old

With that old time Rock n' roll

**(Plays guitar again)**

Still like that old time Rock n' roll

That kind of music just Soothes the soul

I reminisce about the Days of old

With that old time Rock n' roll

Still like that old time Rock n' roll

That kind of music just Soothes the soul

I reminisce about the Days of old

With that old time Rock n' roll

I'll take right to the rock n' roll

**They finish to roaring cheers from the crowd.**

"Alright, I'm gonna take a little break, so enjoy more BTR!" he goes off stage, as BTR goes on again.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked them.

"It's been good so far," Leonard said.

"Great, where's the girl that was with you?" he asked.

"Penny? She went to find the rest room."

"Oh, alright."

"Yes, yes, it's been fun, can we go now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon! It's been fun," Amy said.

"It's alright, if you wanna go. I don't mind."

"Oh, great. Amy, let's go, I need to read all those comic books I got yesterday, anyways."

"Alright, see you guys later," Amy said, then they walked to her car.

**Austin finished his break, then finished the show with more hits & some encores, so he got done around 11.**

**After he finished, he got his stuff from his dressing room, then went to his tour bus to go to the airport, to fly home. He unlocked his phone & went to the 'camera' app on it, to record a video thanking everyone for coming to his show, when he saw something weird in his 'pictures' album , so he swiped over to it. He saw that it was Penny, with her top off, winking at him in a picture she took.**

'What the hell?' he thought. 'When did she take-'

"Of course! When she went to find the rest room. She must've found my dressing room, went in, & took this picture of herself. I can't believe it! Well, I'll just get rid of this," he said, putting it in a folder in his email, then deleted it from his iPhone. Then, he listened to his music & waited to get to the airport.

**A little bit later...**

**He got to the airport & then boarded his plane. He sat down & called Ally quickly, seeing as it was 8-9 pm in Florida, she was most likely still awake.**

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Hey, Ally. It's Austin, can you drive my car to the airport in a few hours, I'm flying back & I'll be there in 5-6 hours."

"Ok, Austin. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya later, bye."

"Bye."

**He hung up, then the plane took off & flew. After several hours, they landed. He got off, then met up with**

**Ally. They hugged, then walked to his car, he drove them to his house, then they went in & watched TV until they fell asleep right on the couch.**

**Time gap for next chapter's gonna be to spring break, so be prepared...**

**The reason I have Austin save all the dirty pic & video he's gotten so far, is that he wants to save all the memorabilia he gets from when he's famous, so... yeah...**

**PEACE...**


	20. S2 Ch 7: The Offer

**S2 Ch 7**

**Friday 3/30/13**

"Hey, Ally!" Austin yelled put to her from the practice/rehearsal room.

"What?" she said, coming into the room.

"Look at this on Twitter. The Doctor Who twitter account posted a link to a news article about David Tennant & Billie Piper returning for Doctor Who's 50th anniversary. Man, I've been waiting for that to be confirmed!"

"Yeah. I wonder how he's doing, ever since he went back to his universe."

"He's fine, he's got Clara to keep him company. It's gonna be epic, though, seeing the dynamic of David & Matt's Doctors on screen at the same time. I can't wait!" his email alert went off.

"What is it?" Ally asked. Austin pulled out his phone to check his email.

"Whoa! BBC emailed me. They say Matt Smith referred me to them & they want me to record a song for them & make a cameo in the 50th anniversary!"

"Awesome, what song are you going to pick?" Ally asked.

"I don't know. I have a few ideas, but I'm not 100% sure. I guess I'll record them all & pick the best one," he stood up. "Ally, call the band, I've got songs to record," he said, as the music of the 1st song starts playing.

**The scene changes to him & his band on a stage, playing. Dez & 1, or 2 other guys have cameras in their hands, capturing the performance, as Austin is live streaming directly to YouTube.**

**He starts singing...**

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

**(Short instrumental)**

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down

(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

**They finish the song, then Austin comes in with the guitar part to the next song...**

A thought burst in my head and I need to tell you  
It's news that I for thought  
Was it just a dream that happened long ago?  
I think that I just forgot

Well it hasn't been the first time  
And it sure does drive me mad

There's a boy who fogs his world and now he's getting lazy  
There's no motivation and frustration makes him crazy  
He makes a plan to take a stand but always ends up sitting.  
Someone help him up or he's gonna end up quitting

I shuffle through my mind  
To see if I can find  
The words I left behind  
Was it just a dream that happened long ago?  
Oh well...  
Never mind.

Well it hasn't been the first time  
And it sure does drive me mad

There's a boy who fogs his world and now he's getting lazy  
There's no motivation and frustration makes him crazy  
He makes a plan to take a stand but always ends up sitting.  
Someone help him up or he's gonna end up quitting

**(Short instrumental)**

There's a boy who fogs his world and now he's getting lazy  
There's no motivation and frustration makes him crazy  
He makes a plan to take a stand but always ends up sitting.  
Someone help him up or he's gonna end up quitting

There's a boy who fogs his world and now he's getting lazy  
There's no motivation and frustration makes him crazy  
He makes a plan to take a stand but always ends up sitting.  
Someone help him up or he's gonna end up quitting

"Yeah, that one might not be one that I'm gonna use, but maybe this next one is," he then motioned & the band started playing.

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh, oh

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out

And love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh, oh

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling, we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on, call my name  
Will you call my name?

I say, la la la  
(La la's continue for a little bit)

"Either that, or perhaps this..."

**They start playing 'I'm on my way'...**

I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today

Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)  
Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)

I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today

Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)  
Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)

I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered

I took a right  
I took a right turning yesterday

Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)  
Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)

I took a right  
I took a right turning yesterday

I took the road that brought me to your home town  
I took the bus to streets that I could walk down  
I walked the streets to find the one I'd looked for  
I climbed the stair that led me to your front door

And now that I don't want  
For anything  
(Ooooh)  
I'd have Al Jolson sing  
"I'm sitting on top of the world"

I'll do my best  
I'll do my best to do the best I can

Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)  
Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)

I'll do my best  
I'll do my best to do the best I can

To keep my feet from jumping from the ground dear  
To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear  
To keep the past, the past and not the present  
To try and learn when you teach me a lesson

And now that I don't want  
For anything  
(Ooooh)  
I'd have Al Jolson sing  
"I'm sitting on top of the world"

I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today

Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)  
Uh-huh  
(Uh-huh)

Yeah  
I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered

I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered

I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way

**That song finishes out.**

"This one's gonna be a bonus track when the LP for this performance comes out," he switches to an acoustic guitar.

**The band starts playing**

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms.

"Now, this is gonna be the last song for possible songs I'm sending to BBC for the Doctor Who 50th anniversary, so see you guys after it," he said, then they began playing...

(Yeah) **x10**

Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the broken hearted  
The season of misery

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it  
The rejects, the wastes of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

Here's to all God's losers ra da da di  
The bottom-feeders frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers sing along with me  
Cause we don't say no  
Scream one, two, three

Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

Hey

**(Tempo changes slightly)**

We're too old to be misbehaved  
We sold our souls and so ashamed of ourselves  
So we wait for this judgment day  
Write me a letter and send it to my grave  
Yeah

**(Short instrumental)**  
**(Changes again)**

All fucked up beyond intervention  
Fuck the world this is my revolution  
Long lost souls and living in cages  
I'm on a bender it's one for the ages

I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

Julianna homicide  
Make my demons come to life  
Well, Julianna homicide  
Oh, won't you be my blushing bride?

I chopped me a line of my best friends ashes  
Dust to dust when the red light flashes  
What the fuck does OK stand for?  
When the afterlife is only worth dying for

I've got the urge  
To binge and surge  
The tables turn  
To crash and burn

Julianna homicide  
Make my demons come to life  
Well, Julianna homicide  
Oh, won't you be my blushing bride?  
Alright

**(Another short instrumental)**

Well, California's burning to the ground  
And Julianna walks on holy ground  
Where there's smoke there's fire burning out the lights  
Cause California's burning down tonight  
Tonight

**(Tempo changes again)**  
**(Short instrumental)**

Calling all demons, this is the season  
Next stop is therapy  
We're the retarded and the broken hearted  
The season of misery

Here's to the wasted, I can almost taste it  
The rejects, the wastes of times  
Gonna take it further, get away with murder  
And no one here is getting out alive

Here's to all God's losers ra da da di  
The bottom-feeders frenzy  
Here's to all bloodsuckers sing along with me  
Cause we don't say no  
Scream one, two, three

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

We're carried away  
Carried away  
Carried away

**The crowd cheered, wildly...**

**The crowd that was gathered wanted another one, so Austin went back to the band & asked his band what they should play.**

"How about 'The Grouch?'" one of his band mates suggested.

"Yeah," the others said.

"Really? That's hilarious! Alright, let's do it," he said, laughing & went back to the front. "Alright, this one's a bit of a joke performance. It's nothing against anyone."

**He plays the guitar & songs, beginning the song...**

I was a young boy that had big plans.  
Now I'm just another shitty old man.  
I don't have fun and I hate everything.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

Glory days don't mean shit to me.  
I drank a six pack of apathy.  
Life's a bitch and so am I.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals.  
I had a young and optimisitic point of view.  
Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals.  
I had a young and optimisitic point of view.

I've decomposed, yet my gut's getting fat.  
Oh my god I'm turning out like my dad.  
I'm always rude I've got a bad attitude.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

The wife's a nag and the kid's fuck it up.  
I don't have sex cause i can't get it up.  
I'm just a grouch sitting on the couch.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals.  
I had a young and optimisitic point of view.  
Wasted youth and a fistful of ideals.  
I had a young and optimisitic point of view.

**(Instrumental bit)**

I was a young boy that had big plans.  
Now I'm just another shitty old man.  
I don't have fun and I hate everything.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

Glory days don't mean shit to me.  
I drank a six pack of apathy.  
Life's a bitch and so am I.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.  
The world owes me, so fuck you.

"Alright, that's it for this performance. I'll be performing here again in a few weeks, so see you guys later," he says, as he & the band walk off stage.

**A few hours later...**

"Hey, Ally!" Austin called her.

"What?" She said, entering the practice room.

"I've sent the songs to BBC for them to pick. Now, all I've got to do is make my cameo in the 50th anniversary & I'll be set."

"Great! Are you lined up to tour anymore?"

"Not at the moment, unless you count the beach a few days this week & a radio interview in a few weeks. Other than that, I'm free the rest of the time."

"Ok, can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, I've got a concert there tomorrow, anyways."

"Great, thanks."

"No prob," with that, he kissed her, then when the shop closed, he went home.

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's been several weeks, I've been meaning to finish & post this a few weeks ago, but I kept forgetting to do the former, so here it is.**

**Stay tuned**

**PEACE...**


	21. S2 Ch8: The Beach

**S2 Ch 8**

**Austin was at Ally's house, in swim shorts, a Patriots Tom Brady jersey (go ahead, judge me for liking them), with crocks, his hat from an earlier chapter (you know the one), sunglasses, and texting Dez to hurry up & get to the beach with Trish (they're an item now, have been for a while, but I didn't mention it because, honestly, didn't think about it, so didn't mention it before). He was also texting his band to get down there a little later to perform a few songs for the radio people there for their station.**

"Ally, you ready to go yet!?" he yelled up to her room, cause she was getting into her suit.

"You got a big button down shirt!?" she yelled back.

"Yeah, right down here with me. We gotta go if we wanna find a good spot on the beach!"

"Ok, coming."

He looked as she walked down the stairs.

He stared at her beauty.

"Austin," she said, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't remember when I've seen you in a sexy bikini last."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you ready to go?" she said, as he puts the shirt on her.

"Yeah, we got everything?"

"Let's see, sunscreen?" she says, counting with her fingers, starting with her thumb.

"In the car."

"Towels?" pointer finger adds to the count.

"Car."

"Sunglasses?"

"Right here," he says, handing her hers.

"Sun hat?"

"Sun hat?"

"I don't take melanoma lightly."

"Probably in the car, but if you need it, I could go look."

"No, I'm pretty sure I had you put it in the car."

"Good, cause I didn't really wanna look."

She looked at him with a stern face. "Condoms?"

"Condoms? Why would we need those if we're going to the beach?"

"I think you could guess why."

"Oh, right," he says, kissing her.

They broke apart. "Ok, I guess that's it. Let's go."

They walked out the door, putting on their sunglasses. They got in Austin's car & he started it up & drove away.

"It's weird Dez & Trish are dating, huh?"

"Yeah, a lanky ginger dude & a stout Latina girl. They're a pair, alright."

"I'm serious, it's them, you'd never expect it."

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's sort of like the Scooby Doo gang. We're Fred & Velma & they're Shaggy & Velma from 'Mystery Incorperated,' you know. The 1st 2 whom people expect to have a relationship & can easily expect them to & the other 2, who people wouldn't expect it, but it could happen."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"Oh, & I have another one. The Doctor is from a universe that's depicted on TV here, so just imagine, we could be in, or at least are based on a TV show."

"Yeah, like a silly network like Disney," she said, as they snickered a bit.

"Yeah, or some lonely guy's fan fiction story," he said, as they laughed a bit more, then stopped & frowned as they thought about it.

"Let's never think of that again," Ally replied.

"Agreed," Austin said, as he kept driving on.

They got to the beach & had fun hanging out for several hours, before Austin had to perform on a stage, for a radio station for a bit.

"Ok," he said, on the stage with his band behind him. "We're gonna perform some great covers & others that fit the spring break vibe here in Florida," he explains to the crowd. "Let's do it, guys," he says to his band, as the song starts playing...

After six hours of school I've had enough for the day

I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way

I gotta dance

(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

right on the spot

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

The beat's really hot

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

Dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

yeah!

When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick

With my chick by my side the radio does the trick

I love to dance

(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

Right on the spot

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

The beat's really hot

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

Dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

yeah!

Oh My!

**(Instrumental solo)**

"C'mon people, clap your hands!" Austin said & they clapped the beat the tambourine guy was.

At a weekend dance we like to show up last

I play it cool when it's slow and jump in when it's fast

I gotta dance

(dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

right on the spot

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

The beat's really hot

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

Dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

yeah!

Ahhh...

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

Ooh...

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

Dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

dance

(dance)

yeah!

(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

**And the song finished...**

"Here's another few Beach Boys hit."

The guitar comes in...

If everybody had an ocean

Across the U. S. A.

Then everybody'd be surfin'

Like Californi-a

You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies

Huarachi sandals too

A bushy bushy blonde hairdo

Surfin' U. S. A.

You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

Ventura County line

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

Santa Cruz and Trestle

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

Australia's Narrabeen

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

All over Manhattan

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

And down Doheny Way

(Inside, outside)

Everybody's gone surfin'

Surfin' U.S.A.

We'll all be planning that route

We're gonna take real soon

We're waxing down our surfboards

We can't wait for June

We'll all be gone for the summer

We're on surfari to stay

Tell the teacher we're surfin'

Surfin' U. S. A.

Haggerties and Swamies

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

Pacific Palisades

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

San Onofre and Sunset

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

Redondo Beach, L. A.

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

All over La Jolla

(Inside, outside, U.S.A.)

At Wa'imea Bay

(Inside, outside)

Everybody's gone surfin'

Surfin' U.S. A.

**(Instrumental)**

Everybody's gone surfin'

Surfin' U.S. A.

Everybody's gone surfin'

Surfin' U.S. A.

**The song ended, then the drum beat down & Austin started singing...**

Lets go surfin now

Everybodys learning how

Come on and safari with me

(come on and safari with...)

Early in the morning well be startin out

Some honeys will be coming along

Were loading up our woody

With our boards inside

And headin out singing our song

Come on

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes Im gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin

(surfin safari)

with me

Come along

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes Im gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin

(surfin safari)

with me

Lets go surfin now

Everybodys learning how

Come on and safari with me

(come on and safari with...)

Huntington and malibu

They're shooting the pier

At rincon they're walking the nose

Were going on safari to the islands this year

So if you're coming get ready to go

Come on

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes Im gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin

(surfin safari)

with me

Come along

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes I'm gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin

(surfin safari)

with me

Lets go surfin now

Everybodys learning how

Come on and safari with me

(come on and safari...)

**(Short Instrument solo)**

They're anglin in laguna in cerro azul

They're kicking out in dohini too

I tell you surfings mighty wild

Its getting bigger every day

From hawaii to the shores of peru

Come on

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes Im gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin

(surfin safari)

with me

Come along

(surfin)

baby wait and see

(surfin safari)

Yes Im gonna

(surfin)

take you surfin (surfin safari) with me

Lets go surfin now

Everybodys learning how

Come on and safari with me

(come on and safari with...)

Surfin safari

Yeah

Surfin safari

Eh

Surfin safari

Yeah

Surfin safari

Eh

Surfin safari

Yeah

**The song finished, then they switched out the style for a more current style.**

"Ok, we're gonna pick up the slack a bit, now it might not be the most clean song, but it's definitely a song that has the whole vacation/party vibe too."

**The song started with power guitar going...**

**(Obviously, the strong lyrics are censored on the radio, but it's not censored at the beach)**

Shut your mouth cause you talk too much

And I don't give a damn anyway

You always seem to be stepping in shit

And all you really do is complain

It's your lie, tell it how you like

Small minds tend to think a like

Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much

And I don't give a fuck anyway

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go** (x4)**

Gotta let me go, gotta let it go **(x2)**

Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear

And you're taking up all of the space

You're really testing my patience again

And I'd rather get punched in the face

You're getting on my every last nerve

Everything you've said I've already heard

I'm sick to death of your every last breath

And I don't give a fuck anyway

Chorus:

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**

Gotta let me go, gotta let it go **(x4)**

**(Guitar Solo)**

Always fuck fuckin' with my head now **(x3)**

Always fuckin with my head and I gotta let it go

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x8)**

"Ok, this is the last song, then we'll be done."

**The guitar starts strumming...**

Hey, little kid

did you wake up late one day?

You're not so young, but you're still dumb

and you're numb to your old glory,

but now it's gone.

**(Drums come in)**

I fell in love,

but it didn't catch your fall.

Then I crashed, to a wall

Then I fell to pieces on the floor.

Now you're sick to death.

Bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,

over and out again.

I once was old enough to know better

then I was too young to care.

but who cares?

I probably would but Hollywood is dead and gone

You fell in love,

but then you just fell apart.

Like a kick in the head,

you're an X-Kid and you

never even got started again.

Bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,

over and out...

And you were searching your soul

and you got lost and out of control.

You went over the edge of joking,

died of a broken heart!

**(Short instrumental solo)**

Hey, little kid

did you wake up late one day?

You're not so young, but you're still dumb.

You're an X-kid and you never even got started again.

Bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over.

Hey X-Kid, bombs away!

(Bombs away)

Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out,

over and out,

over and over and out!

**The song finishes...**

"Ok, that's the set. I'll be doing several more shows in the next several days, so see you guys then," he said, as the people went off.

**Austin sat down at the DJ's table to guest DJ for a little bit.**

"Austin Moon, that was a great set, can you tell me what inspires you to perform the songs you do?"

"Well, I draw inspiration from listening to my favorite bands, which consist of Green Day, The Beatles, Rascal Flatts, & others that I feel fit the event. My favorite genre is Punk Rock, Rock, & others that I find good."

"You certainly have a varied pallet of musical inspirations. So, any upcoming things you feel worth mentioning?"

"Well, I'm working on my cover album, which is a collection of songs I feel go together. I'm still working on the setlist, but once I have it finished, I'm gonna record it, then have the record label release it. Hopefully by the summer."

"Ok, great. Let's get to playing some songs. Austin, you have the floor."

"Ok, how about a feel good song," he then pushes a button & 'Shout' by The Isley Brothers began playing.

**After a few more hours of DJing & beach time, Austin & Ally were driving home. They knew it was gonna be late before they got back to where they live.**

"Austin, do you think we could go to your place for the night?" Ally asked.

"Don't you wanna go home?"

"Of course, but I'm too tired to deal with my dad right now. I'd really rather sleep over with you at your place, than have to go home & deal with him when I'm wiped."

"Sure, besides, my mom isn't gonna be home for the next few days either, so I could use the company."

"Thanks," Ally said, then they drove until they got to Austin's house. Austin pulled into his garage, turned off his car, & they got out, then they got out & went up to Austin's room.

**They both got undressed. Austin put his pocket contents on his nightstand, then got under the covers, naked. They then started kissing, wanting some sex before falling asleep. Austin was on top, his dick erect, so it was standing up, so he grinded against her entrance, while she grinded against his rod. While they were doing that, Austin reached on his nightstand & got a condom from on it. He sat up straight & put it on. He then aligned himself to Ally's entrance. She nodded 'ok,' then he pushed in, all the way. He then pulled out a few inches, then thrusted back in & pulled back out, a lot of times. Ally latched her legs around his waist, as he did.**

**They were really getting into it, thrusting, whilst grunting & moaning & kissing, when Ally rolled them over. Then, she sat up straight, holding herself up with her arms behind her, while bouncing up & down. They moaned loudly, as they were reaching their climax. Ally came in a giant wave, moaning loudly, while Austin, feeling her walls tightening around him, came hard, into the condom, moaning like Ally.**

**She collapsed on him. He held on to her body, then rotated to the left, pulling out of her & putting her to the side for a moment. He took off the condom & threw it in the trash next to his bed, then turned back to Ally & layed next to her, putting his arm over her & put his front against her back, as she turned over while he did what he did a moment ago.**

**With their breaths getting slower & them getting more close to dreamland, they fell asleep.**

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been distracted with stuff in my life. Next few chapters are gonna finish out season 2, then probably some more special chapters, then season 3, which might be the last 1, but we'll see. Note that season 3 will have some fun stuff, like references to stuff, or more crossovers, we'll see about those too. 'Til next time,**

**PEACE...**


End file.
